Oceano
by Lisa Black
Summary: Nem a distância é capaz de destruir o mais puro e nobre dos sentimentos... o amor. Ele é como as ondas, que, mesmo se recuarem um pouco, acabam sempre por voltar para a beira da praia. ... [ Parte V postada ]
1. Parte I

**_Oceano_**

_Nem a distância é capaz de destruir o mais puro e nobre dos sentimentos... o amor. Ele é como as ondas, que, mesmo se recuarem um pouco, acabam sempre por voltar para a beira da praia. Invadindo-a, conquistando-a aos poucos, deitando-se sobre as areias, unindo-se em uma só, para assim, morrer em seus braços... morrer de amor, de paixão e de desejos..._

N/A: Olha, eu aqui novamente? Mais uma fic... hehehehehe. O que fazer? Dessa vez a idéia surgiu numa aula de gramática sobre figuras de linguagem. um novo surto, portanto, não sei se terá continuação . Quanto ao nome? Porque foi oceano? Bem, estávamos cantando a música na sala quando a idéia me surgiu, e eu a ouvi o tempo todo enquanto escrevia a fic. Eu nunca tinha reparado que havia um "som" que lembrava o oceano quando cantamos uma parte dessa música (ou seja, uma aliteração... rsrsrsrsrs). Bem, é melhor deixar para lá. Mas, o que dizer? Eu adoro essa música! .

Sinto que devo avisar... SE VOCÊ NÃO LEU HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE E NÃO DESEJA SABER DE ALGUNS SPOILERS, **NÃO TENTE, OUSE OU SEQUER **PENSE EM LER ESSA FIC! Ela contém muitos fatos cruciais que poderia estragar a surpresa dos mistérios do livro. Bem, não conta tudo... mas eu cito várias coisas.

Outro aviso... Preparem os ventiladores, águas geladas... essa fic é quente. Acho que foi a cena mais sensual que eu já publiquei... até agora... rsrsrsrs. Acho que eu não devo considerar a fic uma NC-17, pois não explica tudo detalhadamente, mas... bem, está avisado... rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Mais um aviso será que essa autora não se cansa de dar avisos?. Claro, eu tenho que me desiludir... eu tenho que constantemente me lembrar disso... Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, elas pertencem à maravilhosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Bem, se eu fosse ela, certamente não estaria falando português. que merda foi essa que eu disse... u.u. Ta, ta, esqueçam... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Eu queria que esse maravilhoso mundo me pertencesse, mas ele não me pertence... me deixem sonhar um pouquinho, ok? Rsrsrsrsrs.

Chega de enrolações e vamos à fic.

**_Oceano_**

_Assim que o dia amanheceu lá no mar, alto da paixão_

_Dava pra ver o tempo ruir_

_Cadê você? Que solidão! Esquecera de mim?_

_Enfim, de tudo o que há na terra,_

_Não há nada em lugar nenhum_

_Que vá crescer sem você chegar_

_Longe de ti tudo parou_

_Ninguém sabe o que eu sofri_

_Amar é um deserto e seus tremores_

_Vida que vai na sela destas dores_

_Não sabe voltar_

_Me dá__ teu calor_

_Vem me fazer feliz porque eu te amo_

_Você deságua em mim e eu oceano_

_E esqueço que amar é quase uma dor_

_Só sei viver se for por você_

**(Djavan)**

A chuva caía incansavelmente nos vidros da janela embaçada da casa, e, sentada à escrivaninha de um quarto extremamente acolhedor, uma ruiva a fitava com um olhar distraído.

Gina depositou a pena que mantivera erguida por todos aqueles minutos e a colocou de volta ao tinteiro com um suspiro, voltando o olhar para o pergaminho à sua frente. Quase um ano, quase um ano havia se passado desde que eles se encontraram da última vez. E, desde então, não tivera notícias dele... _nenhuma_ sequer.

Ela tentara não pensar que ele estava fraco, tentava não pensar que ele poderia estar perdido, tentava não pensar que ele fora capturado por Comensais da Morte, tentara não pensar que ele estivesse desmemoriado. Mas, acima de tudo, tentava não pensar que ele poderia estar ferido... _morto_

Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, mas não impediu que as primeiras lágrimas caíssem dos seus olhos. Seria tão mais fácil se ela esquecesse aquele homem, aquele corpo, aqueles carinhos, aquela voz, aqueles beijos, aquele nome... _Harry__ Potter._

"Esperar..." ela pensou. "Será que a minha vida toda eu terei que esperar por ele?".

Ela não podia negar o fato de que ele estava fazendo isso para protegê-la. Mas ele nunca imaginara o fato de que ela não gostaria de ser protegida? Será que, ao menos uma vez na vida ele poderia parar de pensar nos outros e pensar mais nele... neles? Era uma atitude egoísta, ela sabia. Muito egoísta. No meio de uma guerra, a palavra "nós" estava extinta para Harry. Ele já perdera os pais, perdera Sirius, perdera... Dumbledore. Ele estava sozinho nessa e ela tinha que se conformar com o fato de que ele preferia vê-la longe de si a se arriscar a perdê-la também. 

Hermione e Rony até que, inicialmente, acompanharam Harry em sua jornada na busca pelos Horcruxes restantes. Ela sabia. Hermione contara a ela. Sem o consentimento de Harry, mas contara. O fato é que, depois dos primeiros meses, ele simplesmente sumira e jamais fora encontrado. Algo dentro de Gina dizia que ele ainda estava vivo e ela resolvera acreditar nisso.

"E se não estivesse?" ela pensou automaticamente. Sabia que não devia acreditar no coração dela. Talvez ele já estivesse morto. Ela deveria fazer o que sempre fizera antes deles terem namorado: aproveitar a vida. Mas, agora, ela sabia que seria impossível. Harry era inesquecível. Por mais que tentasse, saberia que não conseguiria. Não depois de ter provado pela primeira vez daqueles lábios.

_"Ela não podia conter um sorriso triunfante quando ergueu o pomo seguro em suas mãos.__ O estádio eclodiu com os gritos Grifinórios e ela sentiu várias pessoas a abraçarem, mas seus olhos só tinham olhar para uma pessoa... Cho Chang. _

_Não que ela odiasse a garota desde o momento em que ela pisara em Hogwarts, mas ela passara a odiá-la no momento em que ela saiu com **ele.** Ela tentava não sentir ciúmes, saía então com outros garotos – talvez ele sentisse ciúmes dela, quem sabe? – até manter um relacionamento sério com Dino. Mas volta e meia sua mente era povoada por Harry Potter e era de se comentar – ela realmente morria de ciúmes dele, mesmo que tentasse não aparentar._

_A comemoração no estádio foi um pouco rápida – para falar a verdade, ela nem prestara atenção muito nela. Gina olhava para os lados, esperançosa, no enorme desejo que tinha dentro de si em avistar aqueles cabelos arrepiados e olhos extremamente verdes e brilhantes._

_Foi com esse mesmo pensamento que ela se dirigiu para a sala comunal. Tinha que vê-lo, tinha que dizer para ele que eles venceram, mesmo sem o seu capitão, eles tinham vencido, ela vencera... por ele. A comemoração continuava, e, enquanto relatava várias vezes como capturara o pomo para Hermione – principalmente a cara de derrotada de Cho – fazendo com que a amiga já estivesse ficando ligeiramente aborrecida, lançava olhares para o buraco do retrato. A qualquer momento..._

_Então ela o viu. Primeiramente sendo carregado por alguns garotos. Ainda se podia perceber resquícios de surpresa enquanto ele fitava a todos. Quando puseram-no no chão, ela sorriu radiante e correu para jogar-se em seus braços._

_Ela ia abrir a boca para falar, mas, antes mesmo que dissesse qualquer coisa, sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela. Lábios quentes, macios, maravilhosos... tímidos, receosos, mas que denotavam que há tempos ele desejava fazer isso. Ela abraçou-o um pouco mais forte. Sentia-se nas nuvens! Como se tivesse tomado uma boa dose de Felix Felicit, um copo de cerveja amanteigada e diversos feitiços para animar. Talvez estivesse um murmúrio ao seu redor, talvez todos estivessem comentando, mas ela não se importou... sentia que podia sair pulando por aí de felicidade. Ele a tinha beijado. **Ele a estava beijando**_.

_Não que tivesse sido um beijo totalmente aprofundado, como ela gostaria que fosse – bem que ela tentou aprofundar um pouquinho mais, mas achava que ele não se sentiria confortável, pelo fato de terem pessoas assistindo – mas foi realmente... quente._

_Quando sentia que seu fôlego estava quase extinto, ele se separou dela, descendo suas mãos lentamente pelos seus braços, e enlaçando suas mãos as dela. Quase rindo ela percebeu que ele procurava alguém nervosamente. Ela não precisava pensar muito para chegar a uma conclusão. Harry é amigo do Rony, ele praticamente agarrara a irmã dele na sua frente. Talvez pensasse que o amigo sairia distribuindo murros para cima dele, ou soltasse fogo pelas narinas._

_Ele voltou o olhar para ela, no que ela despertou dos seus pensamentos e o fitou ternamente – ficou aliviada por não ter que ralhar com o irmão na frente de todos os presentes –, ele havia assentido. Não que ela não esperasse isso, já que Rony sempre aprovou um namoro entre ela e Harry, mas ele nunca falara nada sobre "beijos pós-vitória de campeonato de Quadribol na frente de toda a sala comunal". Ele sorriu radiante, no que ela exibiu um fraco sorriso. Ele indicou com a cabeça o lado do buraco do retrato. Ela deu um aperto de leve na mão dele e sorriu em resposta. Ah, há quanto tempo ela esperara por isso..._

_Caminharam silenciosamente pelos corredores do castelo. Gina o fitou de soslaio e esboçou um sorriso radiante. Harry voltou o olhar para encará-la e sorriu de volta._

_-Para onde vamos? – ele indagou num sussurro._

_-Você que me chamou e agora não sabe?_

_Ele corou um pouco._

_-Bem, você deve saber desses "lugares" melhor do que eu._

_Ela riu fracamente._

_-Não lhe vem nenhum em mente?_

_Ele a encarou com uma feição contrariada._

_-Você não está pensando no lugar em que eu te vi "aos agarros" com Dino Thomas, está? – ele indagou, mal contendo sua raiva pelo fato._

_-Ah, não se preocupe, eu não pretendia fazer isso. – ela falou num tom falsamente sério. – Senti um pouco de raiva, ou ciúmes, nessa frase?_

_Ela teve silêncio em resposta. O corredor em que agora estavam se encontrava totalmente deserto. Harry apertou as mãos dela levemente e ela sorriu para ele._

_-Tão rápido assim? – ela indagou risonha. – Não era você mesmo que disse que não sabia os "lugares"?_

_-Ah..._

_Ela riu baixinho._

_-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Gina, eu só... bem, eu só iria sugerir para irmos para a Torre de Astronomia. O que acha?_

_-Tudo bem._

_Recomeçaram a caminhar em silêncio. Gina soltou as mãos das dele e o abraçou pela cintura, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Harry subiu a mão para segurá-la pelos ombros._

_-Estava desejando isso há muito tempo? – ela indagou com um sorriso, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo._

_-Isso o quê? – disse, a encarando. – A detenção com o Snape, a perda do final do campeonato, não ter assistido você jogar, ou esse passeio que estamos tendo agora?_

_Ela revirou os olhos._

_-O passeio._

_-Mais ou menos. Eu não podia simplesmente chamar você para sair, sendo que estava comprometida com Dino, podia?_

_-Mas brigamos faz um tempo. – ela respondeu rapidamente._

_-Tinha outras coisas também._

_-Rony? – ela automaticamente revirou os olhos quando ele concordou._

_-Entenda Gina, ele é meu amigo. Você É a irmã caçula dele. Eu seria o novo "idiota" que estava saindo com você... achei que nossa amizade poderia ficar abalada por causa disso._

_Ela meneou a cabeça e o beijou levemente._

_-Rony tem que aprender que não pode mandar na minha vida. – ela disse voltando a recostar-se no peito dele. – ele tem que aprender que eu não sou mais criança e sei muito bem encarar as conseqüências dos meus atos._

_-Não tiro a razão de você, Gina._

_-Se eu tivesse com outro certamente você teria uma opinião diferente, não?_

_Ele apenas deu de ombros. Eles se entreolharam e sorriram ao pararem ao pé da escada em espiral que dava para a torre de Astronomia._

_-Vamos?_

_Eles subiram as escadas devagar. Harry agora a enlaçava pela cintura carinhosamente. Alguns minutos depois entraram na sala, alegres. Subiram mais um lance de escadas, passaram por uma ante-câmara e chegaram finalmente ao alto da torre._

_-Sempre adorei essa vista. – Gina falou baixinho. Alguns lampejos dourados provenientes luzes ainda acesas do castelo e passando através da suas janelas ainda se encontrava nos terrenos do jardins. As copas das árvores das florestas agora não passavam de grandes vultos e farfalhavam ao longe à medida que o vento soprava lentamente. As luzes da cabana de Hagrid estavam apagadas, sinal de que o gigante já estava dormindo. A lua crescente brilhava intensamente no céu e era refletida nas águas do lago sereno. As montanhas ao longe agora não passavam de vultos escuros e um pouco disformes._

_-Fico feliz em ter adivinhado. Você e o Dino já estiveram aqui?_

_Gina__ não pode deixar de rir e revirar os olhos._

_-Por que tanto interesse para onde eu fui ou deixei de ir com o Dino, Harry? Está com ciúmes?_

_Ele corou levemente e ela se recostou na balaustrada da torre._

_-Mas, se isso te acalma, não. Nunca estive com ele aqui._

_Um novo silêncio, uma nova troca de olhares. Gina apenas apoiou as mãos no parapeito e sorriu._

_Harry__ e aproximou dela lentamente e a enlaçou pela cintura._

_-Podemos..._

_Ela riu._

_-Você não pediu permissão da primeira vez, pediu? – ela falou enlaçando-o pelo pescoço._

_Harry__ sorriu e a beijou calmamente. Sentia os rubros cabelos dela baterem em seu rosto levemente, mas parecia não se importar. Gina desceu uma das mãos pelo pescoço dele e a colocou no meio de seu peito._

_O garoto percebeu que ela o empurrava lentamente de volta para a sala. Ele ainda tinha as mãos em sua cintura e as alisavam lentamente, já ela agora se encontrava com ambas as mãos em seu peito. Quando estavam mais ou menos no meio da sala, ela inverteu as posições, segurando sua capa e puxando-o para acompanhá-la._

_Harry__ parou de beijá-la um pouco curioso._

_-Por que saímos de lá?_

_-O vento zunindo em meus ouvidos estava me deixando um pouco incomodada. – ela falou sorrindo._

_-Nem estava tanto assim. – ele falou calmamente. – Pelo menos não comigo._

_Ela riu e retirou a capa dele lentamente._

_-Gina, o que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou extremamente constrangido._

_-Tirando sua capa? – ela falou risonha. – Não se preocupe, Harry, não sou nenhuma tarada._

_Ele não pode deixar de rir ao comentário da garota enquanto ela retirou a capa por completo._

_-Então... – ele falou lentamente, enquanto retirava a capa do uniforme de Quadribol que ela ainda usava. – Devemos ser justos, não é?_

_-Tem razão._

_Seus cabelos estavam arrumados num gracioso rabo de cavalo, e ele retirou o prendedor lentamente, no que ela balançou a cabeça nem tão graciosamente assim. Harry riu._

_-Não foi algo muito justo. – Harry gargalhou mais ainda, enquanto ela fazia uma breve careta. – O que foi?_

_-Seu cabelo está totalmente desarrumado._

_-Pareço um monstro para você assim? – ela fingiu-se de ofendida._

_-Agora, até mesmo uma sereiana me parece ligeiramente mais atraente do que você._

_Ela deu um tapa de leve no braço dele e fez-se de ofendida. Cruzou os braços rapidamente e deu as costas para ele._

_-Se você as acha mais atraentes do que eu, sugiro que vá procurá-las no lago._

_-Gina, eu só estava brincando!_

_-Não quero conversa com você, Sr. Potter. – ela quase riu da feição quase que suplicante que o rapaz fizera._

_-Está magoada comigo?_

_-Claro que estou._

_-Gina... foi só brincadeira._

_Ela o empurrou levemente, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás. Harry acabou se desequilibrando e segurou-a pelo pulso. Como o garoto era mais pesado do que ela, acabou levando-a junto. Harry caiu num baque surdo, e Gina bateu a testa no ombro de Harry e a massageou levemente. Os dois se encararam e começaram a gargalhar._

_-Desculpe. – falaram ao mesmo tempo. Novas gargalhadas._

_Ela o encarou firmemente e ele retribuiu o olhar._

_-Suas costas estão doendo?_

_-Um pouco... – ele disse rapidamente._

_Gina__ saiu – um tanto quanto relutante – de cima dele e ajeitou as vestes. Harry se levantou e fez o mesmo._

_-Vem... – ela disse estendendo a mão para ele segurar._

_Harry__ rapidamente a segurou e ela o guiou até uma janela. Ginny sentou-se no parapeito com um pulo e abriu as pernas levemente._

_Harry__ se recostou no parapeito, de modo que os joelhos da ruiva encostavam em sua cintura. Ele tinha os ante-braços apoiados nas coxas dela, enquanto segurava a sua cintura firmemente. Gina enlaçou a cintura dele pelas pernas e tornou a beijá-lo de uma forma lenta e aprofundada, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos."_

A luz da sua casa caíra de repente. Gina foi despertada rapidamente das suas lembranças e piscou várias vezes até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão. Saiu tateando levemente a escrivaninha e, instintivamente, a ruiva segurou com firmeza a varinha no punho, apurou os ouvidos e apertou os olhos, na tentativa de perceber qualquer movimento estranho ao seu redor.

_-Lumus. – _ela murmurou no exato momento em que uma voz rouca fez o mesmo.

Percebeu que ela havia vindo da sala. Num gesto cauteloso, ela se levanta e pega o castiçal que sempre mantinha na sua mesa de cabeceira, ainda com a varinha firme na mão direita.

_-Nox. _– ela murmurou se recostando na parede e espiando a entrada da sala. A luz que vinha da varinha se tornava cada vez mais próxima, ela sentia o coração acelerado e a mão que segurava o castiçal estava suada, podia ouvir a sua própria pulsação. "Será que Voldemort enviara Comensais para me matar?" pensou. "Não é possível, eu fiz de tudo para me esconder...", segurou o objeto firmemente, talvez conseguisse atingi-lo sem fazer muito estardalhaço.

Estava cada vez mais próximo, a qualquer momento agora...

Uma mão forte segurou seu pulso no exato momento em que ela erguera o castiçal, a varinha dele caiu com um estrépito no chão, ainda acesa. Irritada, sentindo-se um pouco cega devido a claridade, ela começou a murmurar um feitiço, mas antes que o mesmo se completasse, ela sentiu-se encurralada no vão da porta. O som do castiçal caindo no chão ao seu lado fez seus ouvidos zunirem. Ela tentava ver o rosto que estava escondido por debaixo do capuz, mas era impossível. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ela não sentia medo da morte iminente.

-É assim que você me recebe? – ele indagou roucamente.

Um calor emanou do seu peito e ela sentiu o corpo se arrepiar. Conhecia aquela voz, ainda mais aquele recostar de corpos.

-Harry? – ela murmurou num fio de voz. – Harry... eu... eu não... não acredito! É você mesmo? – ela sentiu um calor invadir o seu corpo e a felicidade pulsar em suas veias, seus olhos marejaram e ela sorriu radiante.

-Posso ser um comensal disfarçado, mas ainda tenho um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro tatuado no peito. – ele falou seriamente, enquanto soltava as mãos dela e se afastava um pouco.

-Não seria um hipogrifo? – ela indagou risonha.

Eles se abraçaram. Gina o apertou mais contra si como se nunca mais desejasse que se separassem. Ah, há quanto tempo desejava aquele abraço, aquela voz, aquele sorriso, aquele corpo...

-Oô, vai com calma. – ele disse num gemido, enquanto o capuz descia lentamente da sua cabeça. – Até há pouco você não queria me matar?

Ela se separou dele e revirou os olhos, divertida.

-A culpa não é minha, querido. Não tenho culpa se você invade a minha casa, a uma da manhã, sem aviso prévio, e ainda por cima decide apagar as luzes. _Você quase me matou de susto!_

-Não queria que ninguém me visse entrando. – ele falou seriamente. – Gina, você sabe o quanto é perigoso... você sabe, Voldemort, ele...

-Pode me matar se descobrir que você ainda sente algo por mim. Usaria minha morte como forma de atingi-lo. – disse ela num suspiro. – Sim, eu sei.

Ela viu Harry fechar os olhos e suas pálpebras tremerem de leve. Gina fitou Harry atentamente. Estava um pouco mais alto e mais magro, o rosto estava um pouco sujo e extremamente pálido, o que realçava ainda mais a fina cicatriz em forma de raio que trazia na testa. As roupas estavam surradas e os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e Gina sentiu os olhos marejarem um pouco. Podia ver dor, tristeza, raiva... desejo de vingança. Seus orbes verdes estavam sombrios, extremamente sombrios, mas rapidamente tornaram a brilhar apaixonadamente.

-Eu não devia ter vindo aqui, mas... – ele passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dela, no que ela sorriu. – Senti sua falta.

-Você está ferido?

Ele sorriu constrangido.

-Ah, sim, mas não é nada grave, Gina.

Harry sentiu o rosto corar um pouco enquanto Gina desabotoava sua blusa agilmente.

-Nada grave... sei. – ela passou a mão pelo corte que ele tinha sobre o peito. Harry gemeu fracamente. – Hum, aparentemente não. – ela ergueu o olhar para fitá-lo. – Nada do que a Gina aqui não possa resolver, não é? – ela piscou o olho para ele e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda corado.

-E como você espera fazer isso? – indagou surpreso.

Gina sorriu misteriosamente e pegou a sua varinha no chão, devolvendo a de Harry. Com um aceno rápido, ela fechou todas as cortinas negras e acendeu algumas poucas velas.

-Assim está melhor. – ela falou docemente. – Ah, não saia daqui, eu volto já.

Harry correu o olhar pelo quarto, quando a ruiva saíra dele quase correndo. Uma cama branca de casal se encontrava à sua frente. Sentiu o sangue ferver. Estaria ela se encontrando com outro durante sua ausência? Aquela velha criatura em seu peito rugiu enfurecido. Balançou a cabeça para espantar seus pensamentos... e se fosse verdade? Diria respeito a ele? Ele mesmo não dissera que não podiam ficar juntos? Mas ela mesma não dissera que sempre esperou por ele? Sempre esperaria? Suspirou profundamente. Seria mentira?

Tornou a fitar o quarto. As paredes eram de um tom bege, ao lado da cama – que ele se recusara a olhar novamente – havia uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur e um livro. As cortinas, agora fechadas, eram completamente negras. Recostada na parede ao seu lado, havia uma escrivaninha com um pergaminho em cima. Na parede ao lado da porta um guarda-roupa e do seu outro lado um som. Na parede oposta à escrivaninha, um espelho de corpo, uma pequena estante de livros, uma poltrona, e uma porta que dava acesso ao banheiro da suíte.

-O lugar te agrada?

Ele se virou lentamente e a fitou com um cenho franzido.

-Posso saber o que significa isso? – Harry apontou para a cama, ligeiramente enciumado.

-Uma cama? – ela falou divertida, enquanto segurava uma caixinha de curativos e o que parecia ser um roupão e uma toalha.

-... de _casal._ – ele completou rapidamente.

-Ah, sim, de casal. – ela sorriu marotamente. – Estava à sua espera.

Harry corou um pouco.

-Não estava à espera de Dino Thomas, não é?

Ela prendeu o riso.

-Eu até que tentei apresentar a cama para ele, mas nunca mais o vi, infelizmente.

-Gina!

Ela riu fracamente.

-Ah, vamos, Harry! Deixe de ciúmes! – ela colocou as coisas em cima da cama e se sentou nela. Segundos depois jogou o roupão e a toalha para Harry.

-O que significa isso? – ele perguntou confuso, enquanto aparava as peças em seus braços.

Gina pôs as mãos na cintura.

-Será que praticamente um ano fora o fez esquecer do significado de "tomar banho"?

Ele sorriu fracamente.

-Ah, sim, realmente eu me esqueci. Não quer me ensinar?

Ela meneou a cabeça e sorriu fracamente.

-Não. Agora vai! – ela disse rindo ao ver a nítida careta do garoto.

Gina não sabia como alguém podia mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo. Harry não era mais aquele garoto tímido que conhecera. Amadurecera muito para alguém da idade dele. Ela sabia como ele devia estar se sentindo... pois havia ocorrido o mesmo com ela. Mesmo com apenas dezesseis anos, sua idade mental aparentava ter mais... por tudo o que ela já havia passado, principalmente durante esse último ano.

Ela sabia muito bem o porquê de Harry estar ali... ele queria se despedir. Sentiu um aperto no peito e um nó na garganta. Sim, ela percebera isso quando viu o olhar que ele deixou transparecer quando se encararam. Sabia também o que ele pediria para ela, sabia o que ele desejava, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Sua respiração se tornou descompassada e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo. Se ele assim desejasse, ela estaria preparada.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, fazendo a ruiva despertar dos seus pensamentos. Harry a fitou alegremente, enquanto segurava a roupa suja em suas mãos.

-Receio que, agora, eu não tenha o que vestir.

-Não está melhor assim? – ela falou provocativa. – Mas, se você quiser... me permiti _roubar_ algumas roupas da sua casa. – ela completou enquanto se levantava.

Harry observou Gina abrir a porta do guarda-roupa e retirar um conjunto de roupas e jogou-os para ele rapidamente.

-Como você conseguiu entrar?

-Tive os meus meios... – ela sorriu misteriosa.

Harry mais uma vez se trancara no banheiro, só voltando quando estava devidamente vestido, apesar de ter deixado a blusa desabotoada. Com um gesto, ela pediu para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

-Ah, não, deitado é melhor. – disse ela num tom formal. – É melhor para fazer o curativo.

-Desde quando você sabe? – ele perguntou curiosamente.

-Desde que Hogwarts foi fechada, o mundo bruxo nunca mais foi o mesmo. Para os ex-alunos acima do quinto ano foi permitido o uso da magia, além de ser a idade ideal para se conseguir um trabalho. Estou começando como auxiliar de curandeiro.

-Sou o primeiro paciente? – ele perguntou num tom falsamente preocupado.

-Não, o primeiro foi o Rony. Ele ficou realmente desesperado quando eu disse que trocara a poção revitalizadora por um veneno.

Harry riu fracamente, e ela deu um tapa no braço dele, para fazê-lo ficar quieto.

-Rony e Hermione já estão namorando. Eles estão começando a carreira de aurores agora. E a Ordem da Fênix está sendo governada por McGonagall.

-Eu soube... – ele disse seriamente. – Mesmo estando longe, me mantive informado do que acontecia aqui em Londres.

-Sua busca já terminou? – indagou curiosamente, enquanto fazia o curativo nele. Harry fitou-a atentamente.

-Ai, isso doeu. – ele disse num gemido.

-Ah, desculpe. – ela corou um pouco. – Mas e então?

-Receio que sim. – ele sussurrou.

-Está aqui... está aqui para se despedir... suponho. – ela murmurou sem encará-lo, reprimindo um soluço, enquanto terminava o curativo com as mãos tremulas.

Harry se levantou e segurou o queixo dela docemente.

-Gina...

-Eu sei, sou uma pessoa horrível, eu devia estar te dando força nessa hora e não chorando que nem uma idiota... – um novo soluço. – Mas, Harry, eu... – ela engoliu em seco. – Da mesma maneira que você teme que eu morra, eu temo o mesmo por você.

Ele a abraçou, deixando que ela chorasse copiosamente em seu peito.

-Eu te amo, Harry. Você sabe. Não posso simplesmente vê-lo ir ao encontro dele, sem ficar preocupada. – ela se afastou com a voz embargada e enxugou as lágrimas bruscamente. Ergueu o olhar para encará-lo. – Não liga para mim, sou uma boba mesmo.

Ele não pode deixar de rir fracamente, enquanto abotoava os botões da camisa que usava. Gina rapidamente "inchou" e pôs as mãos na cintura, ainda com o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e os olhos um pouco marejados.

-Eu estou aqui chorando e você ri, Harry Potter!

-Só estava pensando... por que será que todas as garotas choram quando estão comigo?

Ela deu um tapa de leve no braço dele, no que ele riu mais ainda.

-Não ouse me comparar a Cho Chang. – ela falou emburrada.

-Gina, não vamos falar de despedidas... – ele disse docemente, puxando-a para perto de si e a beijando. – não por agora, está bem? – ele recuou, segurou a mão dela e a afagou com carinho.

Ela não precisava de um "Eu te amo" dito por ele. Não, para ela não era necessário palavras. Sabia que Harry nunca fora uma pessoa muito expressiva, por assim dizer. Talvez tenha sido pelo fato de ter sido criado por aqueles malditos tios... talvez por todo o sofrimento ao qual ele passara por todos esses anos. Aquele afagar de mãos, aquele tom de voz doce, carinhoso... aqueles olhos verde-vivos, tão sedutores, brilhando fortemente quando a encarava, aquele sorriso sincero... não, tendo tudo isso, ela não precisava de palavras.

-Harry...

-Sim, Gina. – os olhos verdes dele brilharam intensamente e ela sorriu fracamente enquanto ele soltou a mão dela e começou a acariciar seu rosto.

Num gesto provocante, ela moveu a cabeça lentamente, a fim de aumentar o contado entre a mão dele e a sua face. Segundos depois, segurou a mão dele firmemente entre as suas e, levando-a até os lábios, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

-Harry... – ela suspirou, completamente nervosa, enquanto abaixava a mão dele lentamente. – Eu quero que...

O rapaz corou um pouco ao perceber para onde ele guiava a mão dele.

-Gina, eu... – ele alisou levemente os botões da blusa dela, sem contudo fitá-los.

-Faça Harry. – ela disse calmamente. – Eu sei que você está desejando isso tanto quanto eu.

-D-desejando? – ele pigarreou levemente antes de continuar. – Ah, er... Gina eu... – ele suspirou.

Não mais resistindo, Harry levantou o olhar levemente e fitou o colo da ruiva com um olhar de intenso desejo. Sua mão tremeu sobre os botões, enquanto ela alisava sua mão amavelmente.

Vendo que ele não teria coragem suficiente para tomar uma atitude digna de um Grifinório que era – mas não quando o assunto inclui mulheres no meio – a ruiva sorriu fracamente e puxou o pulso dele para junto de si. Harry sentiu o corpo esquentar e uma leve taquicardia acometê-lo. Sua mão estava completamente espalmada pela "região", ele não podia negar o fato de que estava realmente impossível resistir à tentação de "apalpá-los".

-Eu... – ele começou ofegante. Podia sentir o coração dela bater tão rápido quanto o dele. Gina segurou o pulso dele com mais força, o que proporcionou um contato maior entre a mão e o colo dela. – eu... não posso. – meio relutante, ele puxou sua mão para perto de si e se levantou tão rápido, parecendo que havia se sentado em brasas.

As velas tremeluziram levemente, dando um ar mais sensual ao quarto e à fisionomia do casal. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e suspirou. Gina o fitava apenas de soslaio, completamente atônita.

-Você não me ama mais, é isso? – ela foi curta e direta. A raiva começou a fervilhar em seu peito. – Conheceu outra muito mais interessante durante suas andanças, não foi? Vinham garotas como brindes a cada Horcruxes destruído? – completou amarga. A garota que ela imaginara lembrava ligeiramente Cho Chang.

Harry se virou para ela, surpreso.

-Desde quando você sabe sobre os Horcruxes?

-Não mude de assunto, Harry. – àquele ponto sua voz falhou um pouco e ela sentia os olhos um pouco marejados. – Você não me ama mais, não é? Colocou outra – ou outras – em meu lugar, não é?

Ela percebeu que ele estava um pouco constrangido, pelo fato de ter colocado as mãos no bolso e olhado para os pés.

-É verdade?

-Não é isso, Gina, é que... – ele ergueu o olhar para fitá-la. – Eu... eu nunca... – Harry engoliu em seco. – bem, _você _sabe.

-E daí? Eu posso te ensinar. – ela falou risonha, recuperando o "bom-humor".

Harry corou de fúria. Ele não sabia se fora a velha fera em seu peito ou se fora ele mesmo que rugira enciumado.

-_Quem foi..._

Ela gargalhou.

-Brincadeira. É que eu adoro te ver corado de ciúmes.

-Um dia eu ainda enfarto de tanta raiva. – ele resmungou emburrado.

-E então, aceita a _minha _proposta? – ela indagou maliciosamente.

-Eu... Gina, você não entende. Eu... eu posso te machucar. Posso não saber o que fazer.

-Argumentos nada persuasivos, Harry Potter. – ela se levantou e cruzou os braços. – Primeiro: entendo perfeitamente e sei que ao pensar nisso deve estar tão ou mais nervoso quanto eu. Segundo: se me machucar? Bem, nada do que uns bons tapas em você resolva depois. Pelo menos não serei a única a sentir dor. – seus olhos brilharam estranhamente. – Ou eu simplesmente posso avisá-lo para... _parar_ O que pode ser algo extremamente ruim para você, eu acho.– Harry corou um pouco, e ela colocou as mãos no queixo num gesto pensativo. – Vejamos... "Posso não saber o que fazer"... Se isso te alegra, querido, eu também _não_ sei.

Nada se moveu naquele quarto durante o momento em que eles se encararam, parecia que até mesmo as velas haviam parado de tremeluzir. Harry não sabia se era apenas um reflexo, ou se os olhos castanhos dela estavam mesmo em chamas. Gina se levantou calmamente e Harry a seguiu com o olhar. Num gesto lento e cauteloso, ela fechou a porta e a trancou.

O "clic" fraco que a fechadura fizera trocou o silêncio que se instalara no quarto, por um leve constrangimento entre ambos. Ginny recostou-se na porta e sorriu para ele.

-Eu entendo se você não quiser. – ela disse num murmúrio ansioso. – Mas será que não podemos ao menos relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts?

Harry automaticamente sentiu o corpo responder àquele pedido com um arrepio intenso que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Ele não disse nada, apenas assentiu levemente.

Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer levemente ao vê-lo se aproximar lentamente dela. Podia vê-lo sorrir pelo canto dos lábios. Gina riu consigo mesma, sentia-se muito orgulhosa por ter sido ela a responsável pela "mudança" de Harry quando eles estavam a sós. De um garoto tímido para um amante avassalador.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, girando um dos pés no chão como se tivesse envergonhada, mas seus dedos passeavam levemente pelo seu próprio corpo. Ela fitou Harry de soslaio, bem a tempo de vê-lo se inclinar para frente e encurralá-la, impedido-a de sair dali com as mãos apoiadas na porta. Com um suspiro, Gina percebeu que ele deixara o corpo estrategicamente longe do dela... O que ele pretendia? Enlouquecê-la?

-Por que você tem que me provocar dessa maneira? – ele sorriu fracamente.

-Não sei... – ela ergueu o olhar. – Talvez porque eu goste. Talvez porque eu gostaria de vê-lo mais "solto".

Harry riu fracamente.

-Engraçadinha. – ele se aproximou dela lentamente, enquanto fechava os olhos.

Harry abriu os olhos indignado ao perceber que se aproximava cada vez mais, mas encontrava somente o ar à sua frente... resmungou um pouco ao se deparar com a porta e não com ela. Uma gargalhada foi ouvida vindo da cama. Harry virou-se para ela emburrado e cruzou os braços.

-Gina!

Ela riu mais ainda e jogou um travesseiro nele.

-Porque você não tenta me pegar... – ela sussurrou provocativa.

Harry riu fracamente e correu em direção à cama. No exato momento em que ele se jogou em cima dela, a ruiva se levantou e riu mais ainda. Correram um atrás do outro que nem duas crianças brincando de pegar. Gina constantemente jogava um travesseiro em Harry, no que ele ria mais ainda, ou então levantava a longa saia de algodão que usava, fazendo com que o garoto tivesse uma breve visão de sua perna enquanto ela subia na cama para fugir dele.

-Achei que você conseguiria mais ced... – ela olhou para trás, mas parou automaticamente ao ver que ele tinha desaparecido. – Harry?

Ela franziu o cenho, teria sido uma alucinação? Virou o rosto, um pouco confusa e suspirou.

-Surpresa!

Gina teve um sobressalto de susto.

-HARRY! Vo... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ele a calara com um beijo.

As mãos dele posicionaram em seus ombros e começou a massageá-los lentamente, enquanto a beijava com ardor. As mãos de Ginny subiram lentamente pela barriga dele, buscando habilmente pelos botões que ele fechara há pouco.

Harry sentiu o corpo se arrepiar a cada botão aberto. Era como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse em chamas. Apertou os ombros dela levemente e suspirou entre seus lábios.

Ginny sorriu internamente enquanto corria os dedos levemente sobre o peito nu dele, Harry aprofundou o beijo, como se aquilo fosse uma reação às carícias dela.

Espalmou a mão, de modo a sentir a textura da pele dele e as divisões dos seus músculos. Próximo ao ombro ela enrolou a camisa na sua mão várias vezes antes de firmá-la entre os dedos e retirá-la lentamente. Harry automaticamente retirou as mãos dos ombros dela, auxiliando-a na retirada da camisa.

Se separaram por uns instantes, ofegantes. Uma nova troca de olhares. Gina esboçou um fraco sorriso. Não precisava de qualquer confirmação dele. Ela sabia que ele estava aceitando a sua _proposta._

A camisa foi caindo até o chão como se estivesse em câmera lenta. No exato momento em que ela jazeu aos pés deles, Harry a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-a ansiosamente. Gina abraçou-o fortemente, atendendo ao desejo de manter o corpo dos dois totalmente colados. Ele sorriu entre seus lábios quando percebeu que ela percorria suas costas levemente com as unhas.

A respiração dela aumentava a cada apertada de leve que ele dava em sua cintura. Seus lábios se separavam apenas tempo suficiente para recuperar o ar que lhes faltava.

Gina sentiu o corpo se arrepiar ao sentir uma mão quente alisar sua barriga levemente, enquanto a outra começava a abrir os botões da sua blusa de baixo para cima.

A respiração dele estava tão acelerada quanto a dela. Agora, somente dois botões estavam fechados. Ele parou de desabotoá-los – para o intenso desagrado da ruiva, que suspirou enquanto ele voltava a beijá-la – e subiu a mão lentamente, contornando o decote da sua blusa e tornando a descer até a sua cintura. A outra se encontrava debaixo da blusa e percorria suas costas agilmente.

Harry agora passou a dar beijos curtos e profundos, a intervalos regulares, o que a fazia puxar o ar e soltá-lo fortemente. Os óculos dele embaçavam e desembaçavam à medida que eles respiravam.

Ela inclinou-se para trás levemente, fazendo-o buscar seus lábios ansioso e apressadamente, enquanto a abraçava mais forte pelas costas e a outra tornava a apertar sua cintura. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito dele e o enlaçou lentamente pelo pescoço com uma das mãos e a outra começava a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

Gina percebeu ele cessar os beijos aos poucos. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e ela viu os orbes verdes dele brilharem fortemente. Ele recostou a testa na dela e sorriu, totalmente ofegante. Ela sorriu do mesmo modo e fez roçou o seu nariz levemente no dele. Ele virou o rosto levemente e passou a beijar o seu rosto, descendo até o pescoço. Gina suspirou, fechou os olhos e apertou os cabelos dele levemente.

-Eu te amo, Gina. Eu não consigo viver sem você.

Foi um sussurro extremamente rouco e carregado das sensações que ela agora o estava proporcionando.

-Eu também, Harry, eu também...

Ele voltou a beijá-la no pescoço várias e várias vezes e, roçando os lábios pela sua bochecha, percorreu o caminho de volta até os seus lábios, os quais beijou vorazmente.

Ela não soube quem começara, mas sentia que estavam caminhando lentamente em direção a cama.

Sentiu os tornozelos baterem na madeira do móvel. O leve ruído fez ambos abrirem os olhos e se encararem. Ela se separou dele lentamente e ele deu um passo para trás, ele corou levemente. Sabia que tinha avançado os limites, afinal, nunca um encontro deles em Hogwarts fora tão _lascivo._

Ela sorriu sensualmente e sentou-se na cama, arrastando-se um pouco, de modo que apenas seus pés ficassem para fora dela. Harry apenas a encarou firmemente e ela mordeu o lábio inferior e depois sorriu travessamente.

Com aquele sorriso nos lábios, Harry se aproximou. Os dedos de uma das mãos alisaram levemente a superfície da ponta saia dela. Um dos seus joelhos estavam no espaço em que ela deixara entre suas pernas e a outra mão se encontrava ao lado dela, apoiando-se na cama.

A medida que ele se aproximava dela, Gina sentia um arrepiou ao percorrer que os dedos dele subiam levemente pela sua perna, alisando-a levemente e levantando a saia.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando-a apaixonadamente e fazendo-a deitar na cama. Ela retirou os óculos dele lentamente e os jogou longe, para depois enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço. No exato momento em que seus corpos ficaram unidos novamente, ambos souberam que era tarde demais para dizer não aos seus desejos.

* * *

Ainda ofegantes, eles se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices. Gina apoiou o queixo no peito de Harry, enquanto ele afagava os cabelos dela e a fitava com amor.

-Se um dia Rony não teve motivos para me matar, agora ele vai ter.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente e o rapaz riu junto com ela.

-Deixa de ser bobo. Ele não pode simplesmente aparatar no meu quarto e nos ver na "cena do crime", pode?

Tornaram a se entreolhar. Harry sorriu constrangido e ela revirou os olhos.

-Não acredito que você pensou nisso!

-Agora que você falou...

-Harry, é _madrugada_! Ele _não_ pode simplesmente vir aqui uma hora dessas. – ele deu de ombros e ela gargalhou. – Não acredito que depois desse tempo todo você ainda tem medo do Rony.

-Gina, eu ainda me lembro da reação dele quando te viu com o Dino. – ele resmungou algo baixinho e voltou a encará-la. – Imagine o que ele poderia fazer _comigo._

Gina riu mais ainda, sufocando o riso no peito dele.

-Você não existe, Harry.

-Não existo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E você está abraçada a quem? Uma miragem?

Ela deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e recostou a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro dele, Harry a abraçou fortemente e beijou seus cabelos amavelmente.

-Está cansada?

Ela assentiu levemente.

-Você ainda vai me bater? – ele murmurou cauteloso. Gina podia não estar o encarando, mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo marotamente.

-Se você não calar a boca e me deixar dormir, sim.

-Poxa, Gina. Assim eu fico ofendido.

-Harry!

-Que foi? – ele perguntou inocentemente, enquanto ela voltava o rosto para fitá-lo.

-Pode ir tirando sua mão daí seu... pervertido!

Ele gargalhou, apesar de seu rosto ter corado fracamente.

-Ah, sou eu o pervertido dessa história? E o que foram a suas propostas, Srta. Weasley?

-Hunft! Olha que eu te ponho para fora daqui a pontapés. – ela murmurou emburrada, enquanto voltava a se aninhar em seus braços.

-Gina... – ele falou seriamente, e ela sentiu que ele a abraçou fortemente. – Quero que saiba que... esse foi o melhor momento da minha vida.

-Um dos... – ela disse um pouco sonolenta. – Virão outros e eu espero estar presente em todos eles.

-Gina, você não deve fazer planos... e se eu...

Ela rapidamente pôs a mão em seus lábios, enquanto levantava a cabeça para fitá-lo.

-Eu não quero que você fale disso. Não quero. – ela falou seriamente. – Se você morrer, Harry, eu juro que te ressuscito, só para ter o prazer de te matar novamente.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir fracamente.

-Gina, você sabe que isso não é uma brincadeira. Eu posso morrer.

-Eu não estou brincando, Harry. Se você morrer, meu amor e minha felicidade vão ser enterrados juntos com você. Não quero nenhum homem em minha vida que não seja você.

Ela passou a mão de leve pelos lábios dele e o beijou levemente, voltando a se deitar. Harry não falou nada, apenas acariciou os cabelos dela com carinho, até que ambos se entregaram ao sono e ao cansaço.

* * *

Gina acordou sem saber se aquilo tudo havia sido um sonho. Ainda podia sentir cada toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, cada palavra de amor que ele pronunciara, cada suspiro... cada beijo. Sorriu fracamente e procurou o corpo ao seu lado, e seus dedos se depararam com um macio botão de uma flor.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou várias vezes, até que a linda rosa vermelha entrou em foco. Suspirou saudosa. Ele havia ido embora. Sentou-se na cama com os olhos marejados e cheirou o botão com amor. Continuou a fitá-lo tristemente, enquanto examinada suas pétalas cuidadosamente.

Seus olhos bateram em um envelope meio amarelado com os dizeres _"Amada__ Gina". _Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, ela depositou a rosa gentilmente ao lado da carta e a segurou.

O perfume dele estava impregnado no envelope. Ela cheirou-o intensamente e depositou um beijo de leve. Podia sentir as mãos dele percorrendo o seu corpo novamente. Esboçou um fraco sorriso e passou o envelope pelos lábios.

Ela abriu o lacre lentamente e seus olhos ficaram um pouco marejados ao ler as primeiras linhas.

_"Minha doce Gina,_

_Lamento muito o fato de estar saindo assim sem ao menos ter me despedido devidamente. Mas sabia que, se o fizesse quando você estivesse acordada, talvez não tivesse coragem para tanto._

_A dor da separação me é tão intensa que, até mesmo ao fitá-la dormindo tranqüilamente na cama me é entristecedor... muito._

_Saiba que essa noite foi maravilhosa para mim. Você esteve maravilhosa para mim._

Ela corou fracamente e sorriu.

_"Sei que essa lembrança me acompanhará até o fim dos meus dias._

_Saiba também que eu a amo muito. Amo seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos castanhos, sua boca, seu corpo, o jeito com que sabe me provocar, o modo como me beija, como me abraça... o modo como me ama. Um simples sorriso seu é capaz de iluminar minha semana inteira – ta, tudo bem, eu exagerei um pouco –, me ilumina o dia – vamos, Harry, fale a verdade –, uma hora..._

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou a carta emburrada, como se o próprio Harry estivesse em sua frente e estivesse lhe dizendo estas palavras.

_"Um segundo?__ – brincadeira... – é toda uma vida._

_Um simples suspiro faz minhas forças desabarem, e uma mísera lágrima que caia dos seus olhos, me faz sentir uma dor incapaz de se expressar com palavras._

_Ruiva, você pode não perceber... mas você não sabe o efeito que tem sobre mim. Você me tem em suas mãos e eu não posso fazer nada para inverter esse quadro._

_Eu te amo, saiba disso. Sei que jamais vou te esquecer..._

_Beijos,_

_Harry__ Potter_

_P.S.__: Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu entre essas quatro paredes não pode ser contado para NINGUÉM, principalmente um certo ruivo – irmão e extremamente ciumento – que se chama Ronald Weasley. E, principalmente para uma certa garota estudiosa que, por sinal, é namorada do ruivo citado a cima, Hermione Granger – futura Weasley, eu tenho certeza. E PRINCIPALMENTE, para minha futura sogra, a Sra. Molly Weasley e meu futuro sogro Sr. Arthur Weasley, ou qualquer membro que tenha o nome Weasley no meio. Por favor, Gina, não quero que eles ponham minha cabeça à prêmio por ter feito isso com a caçula da família – se bem que foi você que provocou. _

_P.S.__2: Se você ousar contar eu espalho para todos que seu nome é Ginevra (sei muito bem que você não gosta dele... )._

Gina exibiu uma careta e depois riu fracamente.

_Beijos novamente! Te Amo..._

_Adeus, Gina._

Ela fechou aquela carta com um suspiro. Mas, aquelas duas últimas palavras ainda não saia de sua mente. Ela apertou a carta contra o peito e soluçou fracamente.

-Adeus, Harry. – ela murmurou quando sentiu as primeiras lágrimas atrapalhar-lhe a visão. – Adeus...

N/A: E, então? O que acharam? Eu realmente gosto de fazer essas personagens sofrerem, não? Nossa, eu sou realmente má... – pausa para risada maléfica e com équio! rsrsrsrsrs – Socorro, preciso de tratamento! Estou com tendências sádicas!. – nova pausa para recuperação parcial da sanidade. Como eu disse, isso foi um surto, não prometo nenhuma continuação... hehehehehehe. Beijos.

N/Beta: sério, eu amei. Tá lindo, romântico, meigo, fofo, MÁGICO. Tá perfeito... Só que esse final... poxa... to quase chorando aqui... oooo, Lê! Não podia ser tão má! Sua boba! Hehe... mas tá linda, linda, linda. AMEI. Beijão! E COMENTEM!

Gween Black


	2. Parte II

N/A: Atendendo a pedidos... Finalmente - e bota finalmente nisso - a continuação de Oceano saiu. Confesso que a parte da fic estava pronta há um tempinho, mas eu optei por planejar a fic primeiro antes de postar qualquer coisa. Mas, mesmo assim, peço desculpas pela demora.

O projeto inicial contém quinze partes, ou sendo mais precisa, quinze capítulos / mas acho que poderá ter mais... ou menos, a depender do meu estado de espírito. XD/. Os fatos serão narrados seguindo uma ordem cronológica, mas os espaços de tempo entre uma parte e outra serão ora longas, ora curtas. A próxima cena poderá ser dias ou anos depois.

Perdoem-me se os trechos referentes a HP 6 estão meio "errôneos", é que meu livro ainda está _sequestrado _e eu tive que apelar para o ebook traduzido por fãs que eu tenho aqui.

Agradecimentos a **Miss Pads, mari-alos, Geisinha, Patty, Mah-Potter, Kagome-LilyE, Carol Malfoy Potter, Belle Lolly, Bia Black, Nani, Luísa 'Weasley', Thata Radcliffe, Mari-Buffy, Lyla Evans Higurashi, tata e Marina Ali Miranda**e dedico essa parte à **Mirtes**, que me ajudou no desenrolar dessa continuação e me sugeriu algo a mais do que, inicialmente, tinha planejado.

Beijos para todos os que estão lendo e/ou comentam e vamos à nova parte. XD

* * *

_"-Eu não posso mais namorar contigo._ _Nós temos que parar de nos ver. Nós não podemos ficar juntos.  
__-Isto é por alguma estúpida e nobre razão, não é isso?  
__  
---  
__  
__"-Mas eu não posso... Não podemos... Eu tenho coisas para fazer sozinho agora. _

---

_"-Pense no perigo a que você estará exposta se continuarmos juntos. Ele saberá, ele a encontrará. Ele tentará me pegar através de você.  
__-E se eu não me importar?  
__-Eu me importo. Pense no que eu sentiria se eu fosse ao seu funeral... e por minha culpa.  
__-Eu nunca desisti de você. Não, realmente. Sempre esperei... _

---

_"-Nós poderíamos ter feito isso há tempos... meses... anos talvez...  
__-Mas você estava muito ocupado salvando o mundo mágico. _

---

_"-Talvez, por isso que eu goste muito de você..._

_--- _

_"-Está aqui... está aqui para se despedir... suponho.  
__-Ginny...  
__-Eu sei, sou uma pessoa horrível, eu devia estar te dando força nessa hora e não chorando que nem uma idiota ... mas, Harry, eu... Da mesma maneira que você teme que eu morra, eu temo o mesmo por você..._

_---_

_"-Eu te amo, Harry. Você sabe. Não posso simplesmente vê-lo ir ao encontro dele, sem ficar preocupada. _

_---_

_"-Eu te amo, Ginny. Eu não consigo viver sem você._

_---_

_"-Quero que saiba que... esse foi o melhor momento da minha vida.  
__-Um dos... Virão outros e eu espero estar presente em todos eles._

_---_

'_Um simples suspiro faz minhas forças desabarem, e uma mísera lágrima que caia dos seus olhos, me faz sentir uma dor incapaz de se expressar com palavras.  
__Ruiva, você pode não perceber... mas você não sabe o efeito que tem sobre mim. Você me tem em suas mãos e eu não posso fazer nada para inverter esse quadro.  
__Eu te amo, saiba disso. Sei que jamais vou te esquecer...'_

_---_

'_Adeus, Ginny.'"_

Gina acordou com um sobressalto. Inspirou profundamente e sentou-se na cama de olhos arregalados. As primeiras lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos e rolaram pela sua face. Novamente, aquele sonho, aquelas lembranças... Por que ela simplesmente não esquecia?

Fora apenas dois meses que havia se passado desde que eles estiveram juntos a última vez, mas, para a ruiva, era como se houvesse passado anos.

Anos penosos... Ela não mais conseguia fazer nada direito. Aquelas palavras ainda a atormentavam. Aquele adeus dito por carta, a possibilidade dele já estar morto...

Ela escorregou os pés para fora da cama e enterrou as mãos entre os cabelos, reprimindo um soluço que sacudiu todo o seu corpo. Por que a vida tinha que ser tão injusta com ela? Com eles? Por que raios ele havia sido escolhido pelo destino para derrotar aquele maníaco estúpido com essa sede de poder inimaginável? Por que ela nunca pudera mais ter um momento de felicidade ao seu lado sem que sofresse novamente todo aquele maldito inferno que estava sofrendo agora?

Não... Ela simplesmente não podia mais suportar isso. Simplesmente não podia. Gina não mais agüentava ter que abrir todas as manhãs o Profeta Diário com os olhos marejados a procura de uma notícia dele, contudo nunca achava... Estava cansada de fitar o céu quase todas as horas e não avistar nenhuma coruja no céu. Sim, estava cansada daquela vida...

Ela sentia que o ar lhe faltaria a qualquer momento, como se aquela ansiedade a sufocasse. Fechando os olhos, deixando as lágrimas fluírem de modo incontrolável por debaixo das pálpebras, ela torna a soluçar novamente.

-Harry, por Merlim, onde raios você se meteu? Eu não vou agüentar sofrer isso tudo novamente... – ela sussurrou, mas, como resposta, só lhe veio o silêncio da noite.

Gina solta um longo suspiro e levantou-se da cama, caminhando com passos meio relutantes até o banheiro da suíte, despindo-se calmamente durante o trajeto.

A ruiva reprimiu um gemido ao sentir a água fria bater nas suas costas. Levantando a cabeça, ela deixa os rubros cabelos serem molhados e os pingos d'água se misturarem às suas lágrimas.

Ela torna a fechar os olhos, tentando esquecer por breves minutos daquelas lembranças de tempos mais felizes, mas que, atualmente, viviam a atormentar-lhe a alma. Não que ela não mais o amasse. Muito pelo contrário. Era aquele amor marcado em sua pele e cravado em sua alma, que a fazia sofrer daquela maneira...

Ela abre o chuveiro, fazendo com que a água caia com mais intensidade sobre o seu corpo. Por que a visão de vê-lo morto vivia sempre a lhe atormentar? Desejava, com todas as forças, que a água varresse esse pensamento da mente dela e que escorresse pelo ralo para sempre...

Ergueu o rosto e segurou os cabelos, sentindo os pingos que caiam calmamente sobre a sua face. Com um longo suspiro, ela desce a mão pelos cabelos e volta o olhar para a pia, onde descansava um relógio de visor luminoso, que ela sempre deixava ali, para que nunca perdesse a hora.

Fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso triste. Eram quase cinco horas da manhã... da manhã do dia 31 de outubro.

Fechando o chuveiro, a ruiva respira de modo lento e profundo. Há anos, naquele mesmo dia, fora que aquela história toda começou... e, desde então, custava a terminar. Quanto tempo mais ela teria que viver naquele sofrimento? A idéia de ter que esperar por ele, a cada dia lhe parecia mais penosa e árdua de suportar.

Abriu a porta de box e abraçou a toalha, enxugando o rosto lentamente. Enrolou-a sobre o corpo de qualquer maneira e encarou seu reflexo atentamente. Estava mais pálida do que o normal e olheiras profundas, provenientes de várias noites mal dormidas ou em claro, a faziam crer que mais dia ou menos dia cairia doente.

Fechou os olhos para a própria imagem, como se estivesse fechando o seu próprio sofrimento e deu as costas para o espelho, voltando a ficar imersa no breu do quarto.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, segurando a toalha firmemente entre uma das mãos.

Expirou forçadamente e deitou-se na cama irritadamente.

-Droga... Eu não agüento mais isso. – ela murmurou e desviou o olhar para o teto para a cama vazia ao seu lado. A mesma cama que lhe traziam tantas lembranças...

Gina sabia que a melhor coisa que ela tinha de fazer aquele momento, era sair daquela casa... sair _daquele _quarto. Mas simplesmente não conseguia... não queria.

Mesmo que aquele canto da casa lhe trouxesse aquelas lembranças à tona, ela simplesmente não conseguia sair dali... Mesmo que isso tudo a estivesse enlouquecendo aos poucos... Mesmo que tudo isso a irritasse às vezes... ela não conseguia sair. Ela não desejava sair... Por breves momentos era reconfortante imaginar que ele romperia por aquela porta e a tomaria em seus braços novamente. Era reconfortante imaginar o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu novamente.

Por outro lado, aquela espera estava a mata-la por dentro. O adeus dele estava a mata-la por dentro. Mas, por mais que quisesse esquecer aquelas emoções que variavam profundamente de raiva à nostalgia, de tristeza à alegria, de dor à saudade... era como se o universo conspirasse contra ela, a fazendo lembrar constantemente da existência dele. Era como se o perfume dele estivesse marcado em sua pele... a voz dele estivesse presa aos seus ouvidos... e que a mente não tivesse a capacidade de pensar em mais nada além dele.

Com um olhar melancólico, a ruiva fitou a silhueta da rosa, jamais esquecida, que repousava dentro de um vaso de porcelana. Gina esboçou um fraco sorriso, enfeitiçara-a para que jamais morresse... para que jamais se esquecesse daquela noite... apesar de que, ela sabia, jamais esqueceria: ela estaria para sempre cravada em sua memória.

Uma brisa entrou timidamente pela janela, esvoaçando as cortinas negras de modo lento e oscilante. Gina sentiu o vento passar pelo seu corpo e suspirou, ao mesmo tempo em que uma forte luz dourada iluminara o quarto, fazendo-a pular de susto logo em seguida.

Seu coração batia forte contra o peito e ela suspirou aliviada por aquela luz não ter sido verde. Mas, ainda assim, ficou alerta para qualquer som estranho que chegasse aos seus ouvidos.

A luz dourada tornou a cegar os seus olhos e Gina exibiu um ar intrigado. Levantou-se na cama calmamente e buscou o seu roupão que ficara jogado na cadeira da escrivaninha. A toalha escorregou pelo seu corpo no momento em que ela terminava de fechar o roupão e dava um firme laço com os cordões.

Pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e apertou-a firmemente. O vento agora cessara e as cortinas tornaram a ficar paradas. Gina arrastou-a um pouco e espiou a rua de forma cautelosa. Algumas cabeças curiosas apareciam na janela de uma forma menos discreta do que a dela e, em algumas delas, as crianças apontavam maravilhadas para algo no céu.

Gina exibiu um fraco sorriso. Talvez os trouxas resolvessem comemorar o dia das bruxas _muito_ mais cedo esse ano. Abaixou a varinha que, até àquele ponto se encontrava em posição de ataque e abriu mais as cortinas, fechou a janela sem dar muita importância e tornou a fechar as cortinas de modo quase entediado.

Respirou irritadamente e tornou a se sentar na cama. Gostaria que os trouxas parassem de dar aqueles sustos nela. Lembrou-se que, há alguns meses atrás, houve um tal de um campeonato de _futebol _e ela constantemente acordava assustada com a retumbar dos fogos de artifício que os trouxas soltavam, sem hora específica e em uma quantidade exorbitante... e que muitas vezes a fazia pensar que sua casa estava sendo atacada por um bando de diabretes, tamanho o barulho que eles faziam.

Tornou a deitar na cama, fitando o teto clarear tenuemente, devido à aproximação do amanhecer. Talvez, o melhor a ser feito, era tentar dormir um pouco. Teria um dia cheio no St Mungus pela manhã e era necessário uma boa noite de descanso... o que vinha ocorrendo com menos freqüência ultimamente.

Contentou-se então em ficar observando o teto do quarto, enquanto o som dos fogos ecoava em seus ouvidos, numa freqüência cada vez mais constante. Resmungou aborrecida, será que eles nunca acabariam? Será que ela não poderia ter seu merecido descanso – ou pelo menos, pudessem deixa-la pensar em silêncio ?

Ao que pareceu a Gina ser a décima queima de fogos, ela levantou-se da cama, um pouco irritada e se embrenhou por entre as cortinas, para observar a rua novamente.

Abriu a janela com um ar aborrecido e percebeu que o dia começava a raiar. Algumas pessoas envoltas em seus roupões saíram de casa e começavam a fitar o céu ao leste, de forma maravilhada.

Para descobrir o que eles tanto olhavam, ela tinha duas alternativas: debruçar-se completamente na janela, na tentativa de ver alguma coisa – o que seria completamente constrangedor se alguém estivesse olhando; ou sair de casa – e ser taxada de fofoqueira e curiosa.

Decidiu seguir a segunda opção. Até porque, não seria nada agradável ela acabar caindo da sua janela, e a sua queda ser assistida por desconhecidos.

Saiu de casa e se encolheu no roupão que usava, sentindo o vento frio cortar o seu rosto. Tentando ignorar o fato de que só agora lembrou-se que não estava usando nada embaixo do roupão, a ruiva virasse para o leste, a ponto de ver uma nova queima de fogos.

Não era bem os fogos normais que Gina costumava ver nos dias de campeonatos. E era isso que tanto deixava os seus trouxas-vizinhos extremamente maravilhados. Afinal, ela jurou ver que um dos fogos tomara a forma de uma cicatriz em forma de raio, antes de explodir em uma onda de chuvas de prata cintilantes.

Piscou várias vezes, a fim de assimilar os fatos. Respirou profundamente e meneou a cabeça, na tentativa de espantar os pensamentos que agora invadiam sua mente. Estava cansada. Era isso. Estava cansada e agora começava a ver "Harry's" em fogos de artifícios trouxas. Talvez agora começasse a enxergar óculos redondos no rosto de todos os morenos de olhos verdes que aparecesse na sua frente. Realmente, ela precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Deu meia volta, ignorando as exclamações surpresas de algum dos presentes. Certamente agora apareceriam fogos que tinham a aparência de cabelos arrepiados, se ela olhasse novamente.

-Corujas! – uma criança exclamou com a voz esganiçada. – Corujas, papai!

Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir aquela palavra. Fechando os olhos, ela ergueu a cabeça, querendo e ao mesmo tempo não querendo fitar o céu. Abriu um dos olhos e avistou um bando de corujas sobrevoando o céu de forma apressada.

Um tênue sorriso brotou nos lábios da ruiva quando ela abriu o outro olho e seguiu uma das corujas com o olhar. Seus olhos ficaram marejados e ela sentiu o coração descompassado.

-Harry... – ela disse num murmúrio rouco. – Eu sabia que você ia conseguir...

Gina tornou a fechar os olhos, antes de morder o lábio inferior e encolher-se mais sobre o roupão. Passado breves momentos sem que ela se movesse, um longo suspiro escapa dos seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que ela deixa a mostra os olhos amendoados extremamente marejados.

-Só espero que você esteja bem... – ela sussurrou, no que uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto.

* * *

Gina sabia perfeitamente que não estava em condições emocionais suficientes para uma jornada de trabalho no St Mungus mas, ainda assim, decidiu sair para o trabalho àquela manhã. Ansiava por notícias e, de certa forma, esperava encontra-las no hospital. 

Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando ela colocou o feche da capa de modo meio mecânico. A garota ruiva que agora a encarava se encontrava extremamente pálida e com os olhos extremamente brilhantes, dando a ela um aspecto de felicidade melancólica.

Sua mente estava povoada de pensamentos e, por mais que ela quisesse torna-los desejáveis, eles se tornavam totalmente opostos a que ela ansiara. Flash de uma batalha, que poderia ser real ou não, dilaceravam-lhe o peito como um punhal que era cravado impiedosamente na sua carne. A visão de Harry morto após a batalha final se confundiam com o rompimento dele porta adentro, a tomando pelos braços e dizendo que a amava. Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos e segurou-os firmemente. Até mesmo o Harry que aparecia agora em suas visões parecia tão mórbido quanto o outro: o morto, a visão na qual ela rogava firmemente para não se tornar realidade.

Uma nova lágrima descreveu um trajeto singular sobre o seu rosto pálido e morreu no canto dos seus lábios. Como ela gostaria que ele estivesse bem...

_-Talvez ele não esteja. Você já foi possuída por Voldemort. Você **o **conhece. A personalidade dele ainda está cravada na sua pele... Você sabe que Voldemort não permitiria que Harry vencesse de verdade... Ele poderia sair derrotado, mas também sairia vitorioso... de alguma forma._

A face pálida que agora o encarava parecera que adquirira um tom vil ao proferir aquelas palavras. Gina soltou os cabelos calmamente e inspirou profundamente, sentindo os olhos arderem mais uma vez.

-Mas... – a voz morreu em sua garganta e ela engoliu em seco. Ela sabia. Ela _tinha _certeza. Assim como Harry jamais desistiria dos seus objetivos, Tom Riddle – Voldemort – jamais desistira também dos seus. Ele não se entregaria tão fácil. E ele morreria satisfeito por causar um dano maior a Harry, se soubesse que a derrota era inevitável. Ele arranjaria uma maneira de deixar uma marca – uma outra marca – para que Harry jamais se esquecesse dele. Poderia não ser uma marca física – como a cicatriz que para sempre deformaria a perfeição do seu rosto, a cicatriz que o fazia ser o que era agora –, mas sim, uma marca mais profunda: uma marca em sua alma.

Harry não fora o único que havia sido _marcado _por Voldemort durante todos aqueles anos que se passaram. Muitas pessoas haviam perdido muito durante aquela guerra – ela havia perdido _muito _naquela guerra e não gostaria de perder mais nada...

Respirou profundamente e desviou o olhar do espelho, como se o seu próprio reflexo a enojasse. E, de certa forma, enojava. Sentia-se uma idiota, uma tola, uma fraca. Fraca demais para uma guerra, apesar de forte o bastante para suporta-la.

Mas, como ela poderia olhar para Harry novamente sem se sentir rebaixada? Ele havia se esforçado tanto. Lutado tanto. E o que ela fizera? Ficara o tempo todo enclausurada naquela casa, incapaz – não querendo ser capaz – de fazer nada para acabar com tudo aquilo. Ela ajudava a salvar vidas no St Mungus... mas, essas vidas teriam de ser realmente salvas se ela fizesse algo para que o que as puseram em perigo fosse extinto do mundo bruxo? Fechou os olhos com intensidade e sentiu as pálpebras tremerem.

-A guerra torna as pessoas mais egoístas e altruístas ao mesmo tempo... – ela murmurou, abrindo a porta do quarto penosamente, com o olhar extremamente baixo. Como se até o próprio nada a condenasse por agir daquela maneira. – Você deseja fazer de tudo para proteger a pessoa a qual ama, sem se importar com o que ela quer realmente. Você deseja fechar seus próprios olhos para tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, com receio de perder o que lhe mais era estimado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, você sentia a necessidade de agir, não se permitindo se esconder como um covarde e esperar que os outros façam o que você também deveria estar fazendo... – ela suspirou resignadamente, parando de murmurar aquela palavras por breves segundos. – Eu sempre tive medo de me transformar em uma covarde, que acabei agindo como tal. Eu queria fazer algo, mas não fiz. Por quê? – ela deu de ombros, pegando as chaves em cima da mesa de jantar e caminhando em direção a porta. – Porque eu tive medo...

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela não soube se teve medo de morrer ou o que a sua morte acarretaria para as pessoas na qual amava. No que _ele _sentiria ao receber a notícia da morte dela.

" _Pense no que eu sentiria se eu fosse ao seu funeral... e por minha culpa."._

Sim, ela pensava. Todos os dias, todas as noites em claro. A todo momento. Numa atitude egoísta, ela achava que era a única responsável por Harry seguir em frente. A pessoa que, mesmo distante, dava forças a ele seguir até o fim. A mão imaginária que o ampararia quando ele não mais tivesse forças. Quando tudo ao redor dele se tornasse quase impossível de ser suportado. Seria a luz que o tiraria das trevas, mesmo que essa mesma luz estivesse envolta na sua própria escuridão.

"_Eu sei que você não será feliz até vencer Voldermort."._

Talvez aquela fosse a frase que ele realmente gostaria de ouvir. A frase que demonstrava que ela era compreensiva... Ela sabia. Sabia que ele jamais se contentaria com uma pseudofelicidade. Gina sabia que Harry jamais seria como ela: egoísta.

Abriu a porta de olhos fechados, como se estivesse com medo de encarar o mundo. Que o mundo a encarasse e a visse em sua verdadeira forma.

Harry sempre se importava com os outros. Gina sabia que ele jamais deixaria de se importar. Conhecidos, desconhecidos... ele não fazia distinção, desde que eles fizessem o que ele achava que era certo. Gina sabia que Harry tinha uma nobreza que ela jamais teria.

Pólos opostos... Ela suspirou profundamente. Talvez, fosse por isso que ela se sentia tão atraída... tão apaixonada por aquele rapaz de olhos intensamente verdes. Harry era tudo o que Gina admirava em uma pessoa e tudo que, ao mesmo tempo, ela gostaria de ser e sabia que não conseguiria ser. E isso a fazia pensar se ela realmente merecia o amor que ele nutria por ela.

Um pio de uma coruja a dispersou dos seus próprios pensamentos e ela piscou várias vezes, a fim de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Avistou um pontinho branco aproximar-se lentamente dela e permitiu-se curvar os lábios num tênue surriso.

-Edwiges... – ela disse num murmúrio, estendendo o braço, no que a coruja delicadamente em seu braço. Mas, para o agravamento da sua ansiedade e mórbida tristeza, ela não trazia nenhuma espécie de carta. – E o... – ela respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos por breves minutos para, logo depois, os abrir calmamente. – Você sabe onde o Harry está?

A coruja soltou um pio fraco e beliscou a orelha de Ginny de forma carinhosa. Talvez ela não soubesse... Franziu o cenho, confusa. Por que razão ela estaria aqui?

Seu lado emocional dizia que a coruja só estaria ali para anunciar a futurachegada de Harry. Porém, a razão lhe dizia que, como seu dono se encontrava desaparecido, a mesma resolvera encontrar a pessoa mais próxima a ele... A pessoa que ele desejava ver. Dizem que a maioria dos animais, principalmente as corujas, entendem seus respectivos donos mais do que eles entendem a si próprio. Gina sabia que Edwiges se encaixava perfeitamente nessa opção.

Gina fechou os olhos e acariciou a cabeça da coruja lentamente. Quase podia sentir os braços dele envolvendo-a pela cintura, por trás e a sua voz rouca sussurrando em seu ouvido... "O desejo meu de te ver novamente era tão intenso que Edwiges também sentiu essa necessidade...".

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e fitou as orbes amareladas da coruja com um ar meio tristonho. Edwiges soltou um longo pio e, dando uma última mordiscada carinhosa no dedo da ruiva e alçou vôo, partindo novamente em direção ao oeste.

Gina fitou a coruja sumir por entre os tetos das casas e num meneio de cabeça, voltou a atenção para a rua, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos trouxas presentes e tomou um caminho, aparentemente sem rumo, pela calçada.

Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, os pensamentos ainda voltados para o que vivera até ali. Durante a guerra, por todos os lugares onde ela passava, as pessoas cheiravam a medo. Até mesmo os trouxas, envoltos numa vida por mais medíocre que fosse, sentiam que algo estranho pairava no ar. A descoberta da existência do mundo bruxo parecia cada vez mais algo inevitável, mas eles conseguiram controlar aquilo de uma forma devida.

Durante a guerra, a possibilidade de uma morte súbita tornavam as pessoas mais próximas e mais distantes ao mesmo tempo. A confiança e a desconfiança regiam, ao mesmo tempo, os relacionamentos – de qualquer âmbito – entre os bruxos. O medo e a coragem disputavam um lugar em seus corações. Sentimentos antagônicos... Era isso que trazia a guerra. Sentimentos antagônicos regidos por uma profunda desesperança no futuro e dilaceração dos próprios sonhos. As pessoas não mais se permitiam sonhar. Aquilo não era uma luta pela vida, e sim, pela sobrevivência...

Gina passou a mão de leve sobre os ruivos cabelos e ergueu um pouco o olhar. Era vista por todos, mas não via ninguém. Seus pés, tão acostumados àquele trajeto, a guiavam até o hospital de forma quase automática.

Apesar de se encontrar imersa nas suas próprias dúvidas, remorsos e tristezas; apesar de imersa na sua própria falta de capacidade e egoísmo... na sua própria inferioridade; Gina não pôde deixar de perceber o quão amena a atmosfera ao seu redor se encontrava. Era como se o mundo, de repente, houvesse se transformado numa fênix renascida das cinzas. Um animal acuado pelo que o espera por cima daquele monte de cinzas, mas ainda assim curioso. Alegre, mas ainda envolto nas cinzas de outrora... nas trevas de outrora. As cinzas grudadas sobre o corpo descoberto de penugem, como se não o fizesse esquecer do que havia passado antes, como se elas desejassem fazer com que isso jamais ocorressem. Talvez, o mundo seja mesmo assim: uma fênix. Nascendo e renascendo seus ideais, sua história, sua vida, seu povo.

Permitiu-se sorrir brevemente e de uma forma meio sarcástica. Por quanto tempo aquela paz duraria? Ou será que ela ainda nem foi alcançada?

A paz... E se ela tivesse que pagar um preço por tudo isso? Se _eles _tivessem que pagar um preço pela felicidade de muitos outros? Seria justo acabar com a felicidade _dela _para vê-la estampada no rosto dos _outros? E ela estava sendo egoísta novamente... _Mas estaria ela sendo a egoísta ou outros? O que fazia uma pessoa ter mais direito de ser feliz do que a outra? _O que as fazia achar que tinham esse direito?_

Respirou profundamente. Seria ele mesmo a _única _pessoa capaz de derrotar Voldemort? Podia ter sido qualquer outro... Poderia ter sido qualquer outro... Não o _seu _Harry. Aquela a dúvida a corroia por dentro, como um ácido que percorria as suas veias gradativamente. Os fogos lhe indicavam que havia sido uma vitória... _de_ _Harry. _Sim, ele vencera. Mas, será que vencera com _vida_? Poderia ser esta considerada uma verdadeira vitória?

_Voldemort._ O responsável pela infelicidade, não somente dele, mas de muitos outros... Seria ela a próxima a ser atingida? Gina não suportava a idéia de perder Harry... Se isso ocorresse, o verdadeiro vitorioso seria Voldemort... Afinal, de que adiantaria tanta luta, tantas escolhas, tantas negações... para, no fim, ele estar morto também? Implicitamente, Voldemort conseguiria o que ele queria: que Harry nunca fosse capaz de se sentir feliz em toda a sua vida... Balançou a cabeça furtivamente. Não, deveria parar de pensar nisso. Tinha de parar de ser tão pessimista.

Parou de andar de forma quase brusca ao encontrar o beco no qual costumava utilizar para suas aparatações. Olhou para os lados com extrema cautela e entrou no beco de forma quase displicente.

Os olhos avelã da ruiva se fecharam lentamente antes dela suspirar e, num leve ruflar de capa, sumiu por completo, como se, por um momento, jamais tivesse estado ali.

* * *

Os impetuosos raios de sol adentravam quase que timidamente através da densa copa das árvores de um bosque qualquer. A poeira dançava lentamente no ar, visíveis sobre os raios que incidiam sobre ela. 

Um silêncio quase que acolhedor reinava por entre as árvores e o mesmo era quebrado pelo farfalhar das folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão em contato com um corpo que se arrastava penosamente por elas.

Um rastro de sangue era deixado a medida que o rapaz se arrastava pelo chão, arfando de dor. Os olhos se encontravam desfocados e as orbes extremamente verdes. Um verde estranho, mas ainda assim peculiar. A varinha ainda se encontrava inutilmente apertada em seu pulso, embora não houvesse mais nada a enfrentar. Havia acabado...

A cicatriz em forma de raio na testa se encontrava completamente vermelha e um suor frio descia lentamente pelo seu rosto. A cabeça latejava de tal forma que qualquer atividade lhe parecia difícil – impossível até – de ser realizada.

Entregue a dor que dilacerava-lhe todas as partes do corpo, ele relaxa os músculos, deixando-se cair nas folhas secas.

A umidade do chão, em contado com seu rosto extremamente quente, fez um arrepio involuntário percorrer todo o seu corpo. Estreitou os olhos, mirando tudo de forma desfocada... imperceptível. Aquela luminosidade verde ainda reinava em tudo ao seu redor, como se ainda há pouco ele houvesse lançado a maldição da morte derradeira e que deu um fim, de uma vez por todas, a pessoa conhecida como Lord Voldemort.

Com um esforço imenso, forçou o corpo para o lado, a fim de inverter a sua própria posição, ficando, agora, com o rosto em frente ao céu. Contudo, enxerga-lo perfeitamente lhe parecia quase que impossível no momento.

Sentia-se fraco...exausto... incapaz de continuar lutando em permanecer vivo. A dor que sentia lhe era tão dilacerante, tão profunda, tão intensa que, para ele, o fim da sua – _agora inútil – _vida lhe parecia a melhor – _a única _– solução.

Um pio agudo ecoou surdo em seus ouvidos e, logo depois, ele sentiu uma leve brisa cortar-lhe a face de maneira agradável e garras sendo cravadas de maneira gentil em seu peito. Piscou várias vezes, a fim de assimilar a situação e fechou os olhos lentamente. As pálpebras estavam tão pesadas...

-Ed...wiges... – sua voz soara rouca e devagar. O falar lhe era custoso.

A coruja piou em resposta e levantou vôo, no exato momento em que a cabeça de Harry pendeu levemente para o lado e a mão que segurava a varinha afrouxava o aperto de forma gradativa...

* * *

N/A: Hohoho. Er... não teve um final de parte tão feliz assim, mas... hehehehe. Espero que tenham gostado e apreciem o botãozinho roxo aqui embaixo. XD 


	3. Parte III

N/A: Demorei um pouco, mas aqui está mais uma parte da fic. XD. E para todos aqueles que estão desesperados em saber se o Harry está ou não vivo, suas dúvidas estarão respondidas nele. / risos /

Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos: **rebeca **_( Leu cinco vezes? o.O. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e espero que continue gostando da continuação dela... XD )_**; vanessa **_( É; demorou, mas saiu. É que eu estava planejando como fazer e eu me demorei um pouco no planejamento e, posteriormente, para começar a escrevê-la. / se esconde / Ah, sem problemas. Pelo menos você comentou dessa vez... / risos / Está perdoada. XD. ) _**; Laura **_( Ah, fico muito feliz que ache a fic perfeita. n.n. E também que goste do meu jeito de escrever... / apesar de eu sentir que ainda tenho muito a melhorar... XD. / Se o Harry morreu? Bem, nesse capítulo você saberá... hehehehehe )_**; Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Se o Harry morreu? Hum, você me conhece... o que você acha/ sorriso inocente / É; eu demorei um pouco para atualizar as fics, mas, quando atualizei, fiz de vez... / risos / - ah, não diga, eu demorei dessa vez também... / se esconde / Que bom que você ficou feliz. XD. Obrigada! n.n. Vai querer fazer direito também? XD. Seremos futuras colegas de profissão futuramente, então. Hehehehe. Desejo sucesso para ti! E diga a sua mãe que obrigada pelos parabéns também. - se bem que eu acho que, depois de tanto tempo, ela nem deva se lembrar mais... risos - )_**; Guilherme Mckinnon **_( / cutucando Guilherme / Hey, você ainda está vivo/ ele se levanta e Lisa dá um berro, se escondendo atrás da cadeira / Er, eu demorei um pouco para atualizar, mas, pense pelo lado bom... eu atualizei, não foi/ sorri amarelo / Huahaha. Pode me chamar de Lê se quiser... XD. Huahaha. Ri muito com o seu "pobre Sirius"... é; eu sou má... sempre o faço sofrer... mas, o que fazer? Y.Y. É a vida... parar de fazer o coitadinho sofrer seria uma boa, não? Seria o que você poderia me dizer. Er, bem... / risos / )_**; mary black **_( / corada até o fio de cabelo / Nossa, obrigada pelo elogio. Fico muito contente em saber que eu consegui passar o que eu realmente queria. Bem, essa é, na verdade, a minha opinião de uma guerra... e eu as transmiti para a Gi na hora em que escrevia. XD. Mas que bom que eu consegui te fazer viver a cena juntamente com as personagens... n.n. Minha fã? XD. Fico feliz. Aqui está a atualização! );_** mathh.black **_( Huahaha. Eu sabia/ Lisa abraça o livro de Feitiços e sai pulando alegremente / Viu como o botãozinho roxo é bem atraente/ sorrindo de modo inocente / Espero que continue achando-o atraente e continue a comentar... rsrsrsrs. Aqui está a atualização ) _**e Liz Negrao **_( Ah, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. n.n. E que bom que eu consegui passar as emoções que pretendia. XD. A fic tem continuação sim, ainda temos mais doze partes pela frente. Espero que aprecie as outras também XD. )._

Beijos a todos aqueles que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic. Fiquem então com mais uma parte de "Oceano". XD

**

* * *

**

**Parte III **

Gina levantou o olhar do seu prato, mirando o céu escuro através da janela com um ar ligeiramente distante. O garfo em sua mão revirava a comida distraídamente, refeição esta que sequer fora tocada por ela durante todo o momento em que permanecera ali, em silêncio.

Podia entreouvir os fogos que ainda queimavam há algumas quadras dali; fora até mesmo convidada para muitas daquelas festas, mas, assim como as duas pessoas que lhe acompanhavam na refeição, seu estado espiritual não estava para isso. Só que, diferente do irmão e da cunhada, ela não conseguia esconder como realmente queria as várias emoções que estava sentindo e que, naquele exato momento, lhe embrulhavam ligeiramente o estômago.

Ela tornou a virar o rosto para o prato e fechou os olhos de leve. Sentia as pálpebras pesadas e sua cabeça latejava, ao mesmo tempo em que chegava a ter a impressão de que havia chumbo no peito ao invés de um coração. Passou a língua pelos lábios meio ressecados e, num gesto que descontrariava as regras de etiqueta, afastou o seu prato de comida para longe com um longo suspiro.

O breve ruído que essa ação proporcionara, quebrando assim o silêncio que havia se instalado entre os presentes, fez com que Rony e Hermione voltassem o olhar para a Gina. Ela os encarou firmemente.

-O que foi, Gi? Não está com fome? – Rony comentou, baixinho, como se fosse uma grande ofensa para ele quebrar novamente aquele silêncio solene.

A ruiva chegou a cogitar a idéia de dizer que aquilo era óbvio, já que se ela estivesse com fome, estaria devorando o jantar, mas, aparentemente, nem vontade de implicar com os comentários meio óbvios do irmão ela tinha mais. Em resposta, suspirou, lançando um olhar especial para o seu prato, recaindo também para os do casal. Ao vê-los ainda cheios, ela chegou à conclusão que eles também passaram a maior parte do tempo brincando com o jantar.

-Vocês também não estão com fome, não é mesmo? – ela questionou com incerteza, mais para não continuar mais em silêncio do que por pura curiosidade. Aquele silêncio a estava matando por dentro. Aquilo a fazia pensar em coisas que não gostaria de estar pensando no momento. Queria uma conversa cordial para distraí-la; mesmo que, lá no fundo, soubesse que isso não seria possível.

-Não muito. – foi Hermione quem se pronunciara, com um sorriso que pareceu meio forçado a Gina. Talvez ela também estivesse pensando a mesma coisa que a ruiva, mas com uma intensidade diferenciada._ Que ele esteja a salvo; que ele volte para nós... para mim. _

-Eu estou preocupado. – Rony se pronunciou, tão logo Hermione silenciara. – Já não deveríamos ter tido notícias dele? – ele suspirou. – Ou, então, ele já devia ter aparecido...

Gina nada disse, apenas desviou o olhar do irmão, tornando a fitar o céu com uma tênue atenção. Ela reparara que não havia nenhuma estrela visível no céu. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Veria novamente os olhos verdes de Harry brilhando para si? Veria aquele sorriso doce e sincero que ele mantinha no rosto, quando pensava que não era observado por ela? Ela não gostava de pensar que não. Ela não queria pensar que não. Inevitavelmente tornou a suspirar. E, inevitavelmente também, teve raiva de si mesma devido a tantos suspiros.

-O Harry pode estar longe, Rony. – Hermione comentou de forma inexpressiva. O outro esboçou um ar carrancudo.

-Hermione, para que nós aprendemos a aparatar? – ele resmungou e, por breves instantes, silenciou antes de prosseguir. – O Harry já devia ter aparecido. – repetiu e pôde-se notar certo quê de aflição em sua voz. – Ele disse que voltaria, não disse? – comentou, meio incerto, como quem se apega àquelas palavras. – Ele _tem _que voltar.

Ninguém resolveu se pronunciar sobre o comentário do ruivo e, tão pouco, tiveram a devida disposição para contrariá-lo. Aquela promessa era algo a que todos ali ainda se apegavam e, por mais que fosse sensato pensar o pior, eles ainda se mantinham irredutíveis.

-Será que ele... – Rony começou, agora aparentemente disposto a impedir que tudo ficasse em uma quietude angustiante, mas ele não chegou a ter a devida coragem para terminar a frase.

-_Não pense besteiras. – _Gina se pronunciou segundos depois, mas para os presentes, aquela resposta soou como imediata, como se ela tivesse se pronunciado antes mesmo de Rony terminar a falar. – _O Harry não morreu._ – completou num tom amargo. – _Ele não..._ – ela se calou ao notar um leve embargo em sua voz. Lembrou-se das palavras dele: _Gina, você sabe que isso não é uma brincadeira. Eu posso morrer._ Sentiu os olhos marejarem e usou de todo o seu auto-controle para não cair em prantos. – _Mas que droga, Harry, eu sei que isso não é nenhuma brincadeira, mas você não pode fazer isso comigo, você não pode morrer. – _ela murmurou para si, baixinho, apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa num gesto brusco e enterrando os dedos delicados nos rubros cabelos, observando fixamente a mesa. Ela deixou escapar um breve soluço dos lábios e notou sua lágrima cair e escurecer a toalha branca que estava em cima do móvel.

-Ginny, não fica assim... vai ficar tudo bem. – ela ouviu a voz de Rony soar com certo quê de preocupação e consolo. Sentiu a raiva invadi-la por dentro; emanando de todos os seus poros; consumindo-a por dentro. Harry podia ser amigo dele, quase como um irmão para o ruivo, mas Gina sabia que Rony Weasley jamais saberia o que ela estava a sentir naquele momento, então quem era ele para vir com palavras de conforto? _Ele não sabia de nada. _

-Não, Rony, não vai ficar nada bem. – ela murmurou, amarga. – Não vai ficar nada bem enquanto eu não souber se o Harry esta vivo ou... – mais um suspiro. – ou se ele... se ele morreu... – a voz de Gina morreu aos poucos e ela silenciou, meio arfante.

Rony e Hermione respiraram fundo em resposta e voltaram a atenção para os seus pratos, apesar de não estarem nem um pouco interessados em terminarem a refeição. A falta de palavras para perdurar uma conversa tornou a abatê-los, deixando-os imersos em suas próprias ansiedades e agonias.

-Acho... – Gina retomou a palavra depois do que lhe pareceu ser horas. – Eu acho melhor eu voltar para casa. – completou, num murmúrio, arrastando calmamente a cadeira em que estava e se levantando de modo cansado.

-Eu acho melhor você dormir conosco hoje, Gina. – Rony avaliou num tom terno. – Sabe, eu não acho que seria bom você ficar naquela casa, sozinha.

Gina sorriu brevemente e meneou a cabeça devido ao comentário do irmão.

-Eu sei me cuidar, Ron. – ela murmurou docemente. – Prometo que não vou fazer nenhuma besteira.

-Eu não pensei nisso. – ele falou num tom ofendido, encarando a irmã firmemente. – Só que, Gina, eu me sentiria melhor se você dormisse aqui em casa hoje. – o ruivo insistiu, com as orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas.

-Mas eu não quero, Rony. – ela respirou fundo. – Eu... eu preciso ficar sozinha por agora. – ela deu as costas para o irmão e a amiga, mas uma nova declaração de Rony, fê-la voltar-se para os dois novamente.

-Ficar sozinha? Mais do que você vive a estar, Ginevra? – o olhar que o ruivo lhe lançou era duro e pouco lhe importou o fato da namorada ter segurado fortemente o seu braço, num gesto mudo de repreensão. – Você está estranha, Gi. Eu... eu não reconheço mais você.

A ruiva não respondeu no primeiro momento, apenas colocou a cadeira no lugar num gesto gracioso, evitando encarar o irmão por alguns instantes.

-As pessoas mudam, Ronald; eu mudei, você mudou, a Mione mudou... essa é uma das muitas conseqüências de uma guerra. – ela sorriu de modo doce para o irmão mais velho. – Isso não é motivo para você se preocupar e, muito menos, se culpar. Não foi você que se afastou de mim, foi ao contrário, Rony.

-A mamãe está preocupada; nossos irmãos estão preocupados; a Mione está preocupada... – Rony murmurou num tom baixo. – _Eu _estou preocupado. – ele respirou fundo e encarou a irmã firmemente. – E você sabe que o papai também estaria.

Gina inspirou profundamente para guardar dentro de si o ímpeto de dizer _"Papai está morto, e graças aqueles malditos Comensais não sabemos se ele está se importando ou não conosco agora"_, foi com muito esforço que se conteve, apesar de ter arfado um pouco. Estava agindo como uma egoísta, desejando utilizar a tudo e a todos como uma válvula de escape para as suas próprias frustrações, pouco importando se fizesse o receptor das suas lamúrias e respostas grossas sofrer ou não. Sentiu os olhos arderem e o corpo tremer como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. Estava cansada, cansada de tudo aquilo; daquela maldita guerra e seus fanstamas; do novo tempo que agora começava junto com as sombras do passado. Estava cansada de esperar por um sinal _dele_; um sinal que a fizesse crer que tudo poderia ficar bem agora.

-Gina... – Hermione a chamou, baixinho, e a ruiva não precisava prestar muita atenção na amiga para chegar à conclusão de que sua feição estava mais abatida do que antes. Seus olhos ardiam e era como se uma mão invisível apertasse o seu pescoço, deixando-a sem ar.

Num gesto rápido virou-se de costas para o casal, já pronta para sair dali a passos rápidos. Para onde? Ela não sabia; só sabia que desejava um local que a fizesse esquecer...

Mas o seu intuito não foi alcançado, pois, mal dera o primeiro passo, uma mão se fechara sobre o seu braço, puxando-a de volta e a abraçando firmemente. Ao sentir o calor daquele abraço e a forma reconfortante com a qual se encontrava aconchegada naquele braços, Gina deixou suas forças caírem por terra, permitindo que um longo soluço escapasse pelos seus lábios, seguido de grossas lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto. Notou que o ruivo apertou-a mais contra si e crispou as mãos na camisa dele, enterrando ainda mais a cabeça rente ao pescoço dele.

-Eu não agüento mais, Rony. – ela confessou num fio de voz. – Eu não agüento mais... – repetiu, meio desolada antes de respirar fundo. Queria fugir, queria se esquecer, queria poder dormir profundamente e só ser acordada por ele, sorrindo para ela e dizendo que tudo já estava bem, e se isso não fosse possível, desejava passar a eternidade adormecida a ter que conviver com mais uma perda. _A perda dele. _

Rony beijou-lhe a têmpora de modo carinhoso e suspirou profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentiu as mãos delicadas de Hermione pousar com certo alento em seus ombros. Deixando o ar escapar pela boca, Gina afastou-se de modo gentil do abraço do irmão e virou-se de leve para encarar a amiga.

Podia ver o mesmo ar opaco dos seus nos olhos castanhos e marejados da amiga entrando em perfeita contradição com o sorriso tênue que ela esboçava. A sensação que sentira a seguir fora raiva de si mesma por apenas se importar com o sofrimento dela. Apesar de saber perfeitamente o que veria, desviou o olhar da amiga para o irmão, notando o mesmo sorriso que a morena trazia nos lábios esboçados nos do ruivo. Consolar... era o que eles estavam fazendo, mesmo que por dentro eles também precisassem de consolo.

Arfou um pouco, ao que uma lágrima cair pelos lábios entreabertos e foi soprada para longe. Num ímpeto, abraçou os dois com cada braço e os trouxe para perto de si, num gesto mudo de quem diria que também estava ali para o que precisassem. O gesto foi retribuído pelo casal e os três permaneceram, assim, naquele abraço mútuo por um longo período.

-Você vai dormir aqui hoje, não é, Gi? – Rony quebrou o silêncio num murmúrio, fazendo com que Gina abrisse os olhos e encarasse o irmão firmemente, ainda com a testa recostada a dele e a de Hermione. Um fraco riso escapou dos seus olhos ante a feição constrangida do irmão e ela apenas assentiu em resposta.

-E seja o que for que acontecer, vai ficar tudo bem entre nós. – Hermione falou numa voz rouca. – Isso é uma promessa.

* * *

A coruja entoou um pio fraco e sacudiu as asas, produzindo um som oco e tremido. Seus olhos perspicazes miravam com um mudo interesse a mulher com aparência serena que agora acabara de adentrar o recinto carregando uma bacia de prata e alguns panos secos. Ela depositou-os com sutileza encima de um criado-mudo e, ao notar que era observada pela coruja, a morena voltou o olhar para ela e esboçou um fraco sorriso. 

-Você deve amar muito o seu dono, não? – ela perguntou, baixinho. – Para procurar por ajuda, assim, com tanta avidez. Você deve dar muito orgulho a ele.

A coruja soltou um novo pio em resposta e a mulher reparou que, por breves instantes, ela adquirira um ar meio pomposo, como se satisfeita consigo própria, antes de desviar o olhar dela e passar a mirar o rapaz encima da cama de forma atenta e, por que não dizer, preocupada. A moça sorriu em resposta.

-Não se preocupe, ele está em boas mãos. – ela confessou num meio sorriso, se sentando ao lado do rapaz, que tremia a intervalos irregulares; suas pálpebras cerradas com força e sua respiração, descompassada. Por todo o seu corpo, pequenos arranhões eram visíveis, provenientes do seu arrastar no chão da floresta. Alguns curativos cobriam-lhe cortes maiores no peito e na perna, e o rosto estava completamente lívido.

A mulher, que atendia por Hagnes, observou a face mórbida do rapaz com extrema atenção, antes de mergulhar um dos panos secos na bacia que estava cheia d'água e espremê-lo sem pressa. Logo depois, ela levou ao rosto do rapaz, que se remexera de leve quando o mesmo passara sobre sua cicatriz escarlate. No rosto da morena fez-se uma feição séria e ela respirou fundo, dessa vez pressionando de leve aquela região. Mesmo que, aparentemente, ele estivesse estado inconsciente, ela notou que ele contorcera o rosto numa expressão de dor e seus lábios deixaram escapar um breve gemido. Lentamente, ela retirou o pano do local e estreitou os olhos de leve, encarando o local de modo significativo. Piscou demoradamente e, segundos depois, um filete de sangue escorreu lentamente da cicatriz. A coruja tornou a sacudir as asas, ansiosa, quando Hagnes tornou a molhar o pano de modo ágil e inspirou profundamente.

_-_Isso vai doer... – ela advertiu, certa de que o rapaz poderia ouvi-la.

Hagnes limpou de leve o sangue que escorrera da cicatriz e depois pressionou o local mais uma vez. Ele contorceu-se um pouco e, ainda séria, a mulher notou que as mãos dele se fecharam sobre o seu pulso de modo firme; mas seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto quando o rapaz virara o rosto em sua direção e, agora, olhos imensamente verdes encaravam-na de modo determinado e e um tanto quanto encoleirizado.

_-Você vai... você vai morrer, Volde...mort... – _ele murmurou com a voz meio falha e entrecortada por gemidos de dor. – _Vai me pagar... por tudo...você... não vai me matar..._

A morena tornou a piscar, um tanto quanto atordoada, antes de seus lábios se abrirem num doce sorriso.

-Acabou, você está a salvo agora. – ela murmurou, num ar reconfortante, pressionando ainda mais a cicatriz, fazendo-o soltar um leve grito de dor e arquear um pouco as costas para trás, largando, aos poucos, o pulso dela. Edwiges, por sua vez, soltou um pio alto e contínuo, meio agitada.

-É necessário. – ela explicou, não se sabe dizer se para o animal ou para o seu dono. – Você está consciente, rapaz? Abra os olhos. – completou, ao notar que ele havia fechado novamente, arfando e contorcendo-se de dor.

-_Eu não vou... se você morrer... eu não..._ – ele sussurrou em resposta, com um leve esgar de dor. – _Dor... eles ardem... muito..._ _não aguento. _– lamuriou de leve, revirando-se na cama. – _Não vai adiantar..._ _Não se pode... fazer nada... – _ele soltou um suspiro meio entrecortado. – _Gina... – _murmurou, mantendo os olhos ainda mais cerrados.

_Gina... _um nome. Provavelmente, seria alguma conhecida dele. Hagnes respirou fundo e piscou de modo demorado quando ele repetiu aquele nome mais uma vez. Lentamente, ela retirara o pano da testa dele, notando que o leve sangramento havia estancado. Ele pareceu soltar um suspiro aliviado e, sorrindo, Hagnes começou a percorrer o corpo dele com uma das mãos em forma de concha, contudo sem tocá-lo, parando em por mais tempo em locais que sentira um pouco mais quente do que o normal. O que mais lhe preocupava era a cabeça, que queimava, já que era perfeitamente normal que os locais em que ela havia feito anteriormente curativos também estivessem meio quentes.

Respirando fundo, ela fechou os olhos e uniu as mãos como quem faz uma muda prece antes de esfregar uma na outra e recitar uma espécie de mantra. Lentamente, ela tornou a abrir os olhos e fitou o rapaz, que continuava a chamar pela tal garota, em meio a frases preocupadas e pedidos de auxílio para seus pais... _para que a protegesse, de alguma forma. _

-Hey... – ela o chamou, baixinho, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dele. – Consegue me ouvir? Consegue entender o que eu falo? – ele não disse nada, apenas murmurou algo que pareceu a ela um tanto quanto desconexo. – Eu sei que está, mas não precisa responder se não conseguir; apenas dê-me um sinal. – em resposta, o rapaz bateu de leve na perna dela com as costas das mãos. Hagnes sorriu, satisfeita, antes de separar as mãos e posicioná-las, uma ao lado da outra, a poucos centímetros do rosto dele.

-Você, então, seria capaz de me dizer o seu nome? – ela falou, fechando os olhos lentamente e inspirando fundo.

Ele não respondeu a um primeiro momento, e Hagnes esperou pacientemente, esboçando um ar satisfeito ao notar que ele parara mais de murmurar coisas desconexas e seu corpo pareceu relaxar um pouco.

-Harry... – murmurou, depois de um tempo. – _Harry Potter..._

Ela sorriu gentilmente.

-Procure não pensar em mais nada, Potter. Você se sentirá bem melhor assim...

* * *

N/A: _"O quê?Só isso?Depois de tanto tempo?" _,vocês dizem. É, só isso... / Lisa se desvia de pedras e azarações / Essa era a intenção, um capítulo curto. / risos / Mas, pensem pelo lado bom, o Harry está vivo... agonizando um pouco, mas vivo! Por enquanto.../ Lisa sorri abertamente e recebe olhares fuziladores em resposta /. Minha intenção não é focar muito em Harry por agora. / sorriso maléfico / E, confesso que, apesar de ter achado o final da primeira cena com um quê de _"mel",_ eu acho que, a seu modo, retrata bem o momento. A angústia perante a espera de alguém que talvez jamais venha chega a ser agoniante, essa é a minha opinião. XD. 

E quanto a Edwiges? Bem, eu acho essa coruja muito mais inteligente do que qualquer outra. E a própria J.K. Rowling dá certo indícios disso. / risos / Bem, eu _tive _que fazer ela buscando ajuda para o Harry e, ainda por cima, demonstrando sua preocupação para com ele. / o.k., ignore essa amante de bichos... risos / Pode parecer ser loucura, mas tem certa sensatez... o.O / risos / E teremos mais algumas participações dela na fic. XD / essenciais... XD. /

Bom, quanto ao que Hagnes está fazendo com Harry... Não é algo inventado totalmente. Eu tirei a idéia das forma dela agir no chamado _Reiki - palavra japonesa que significa "Enervia Vital Universal" - _que é uma espécie de técnica de cura através das mãos, que consiste em mais ou menos em harmonizar o corpo para ativar o sistema de auto-cura da pessoa... resumidamente falando. Bem, crianças, não tentem isso em casa. / risos /

Bom, vocês já devem estar cansados de tanto falatório, não é/ aliás, vocês lêem as notas finais? risos / Beijos e até a próxima.


	4. Parte IV

N/A: Er, acho que vocês já devem estar cansados dos meus pedidos de desculpas pela minha demora, não? Mas, realmente, me desculpem - mais uma vez. Problemas familiares, estudos, perfeccionismo e faculdade não são uma boa combinação, principalmente para mim. Y.Y. Bom, mas chega de enrolações. XD.

HP7 já foi lançado / e eu já li, por sinal... n.n/, mas se alguém que acompanha minhas fics não chegou a ler e tem medo de topar com algum spoiler por aqui, não se preocupe. Como a fic foi planejada antes do livro, eu vou seguir o meu esquema antigo sem fazer** nenhuma** modificação para encaixar os fatos com Deatlhy Hallows.

Agora, vamos aos comentários.

**Lhu Roulette** _( Sim, demorei muito. E de novo também. / se esconde atrás da cadeira / Desculpe mais uma vez. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo);_** Gabriela.Black **_( Huahahahaha. Que bom que você lê as notas finais! \o/ Sim, sou muito má, mas eu achei que o capítulo ficou na medida. Acredito que se eu tentasse estendê-lo um pouco mais iria ficar algo artificial.XD. Desculpe.); _**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Oi! XD. Adorou a participação da Edwiges? Que bom! Acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo também. / ela participa um pouco mais / Eu também adoro a Edwiges / outra amante de bichos/. Er, ele é um pouco mais longo do que o outro, mas ainda assim pequeno se comparado ao das minhas outras fics. rs. Você não viajou totalmente... Vai perceber pelo desenrolar do capítulo);_ **Lulu Star **_( Tsc, tsc, coisa feia... demorar tanto tempo assim para ler a fic. / risos / Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Hum, eu gosto de fazer a Gina sofrer pelo Harry? Sabe que eu nem reparei nisso... / olhar inocente / Huahahahahaha. Bem, mas não vai ser só assim, pelo menos em Escolhas. XD.); _**Guilherme Mckinnon **_( Pode me chamar de Lê, sim. Sem problemas. n.n. Ah, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. XD. Eu, cruel com as personagens? Imagina... / sorriso inocente / Hum, sou cruel com os leitores também, mas, em parte, isso não é minha culpa...Y.Y. Eu quis fazer um capítulo curto porque eu o achei na medida. Se eu prosseguisse, acho que ia se tornar algo mais artificial, então, preferi deixar como estava. XD.);_** Assuero Racsama **_(Hermano! Consegui mostrar bem a difícil situação pela qual os três estavam passando? Que bom! XD. Sim, é complicado mesmo...T.T. Sim, ainda vai ter muita água para rolar nessa história. n.n./_** Gagau **_( / belisca / Não, você não estava sonhando. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. n.n. Ultimamente HP tem de deixado triste? Por quê/ curiosa-mor / Er... eu demorei "um pouquinho", me desculpe.) _**e marina **_( Sim, eu não peço não. / murmura algo como "Droga, ela descobriu minha não mais implícita psicologia reversa..." Huahahahahaha. Mas, bem, falando sério, eu não peço porque eu acho que a vontade de comentar deve partir da pessoa. Eu não quero que isso seja por simples obrigação ou algo assim. Porém, obviamente, devo aqui ressaltar que amo reviews! - olhos brilhantes -/ Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Er, desculpe o tamanho, mas como eu disse para outros nos comentários, eu o achei na medida e se tentasse aumentá-lo, acho que ia ficar algo meio artificial...y.y. A Nota Final é a parte que você mais gosta de ler? XD. Hum, eu nunca tinha olhado as Notas Finais por esse lado... rs. Interessante isso. XD. Bom, mas de certa forma, os capítulos são feito para vocês, leitores. XD. Eu sou engraçada/ corada / Ah, que é isso... Má/ começa a chorar copiosamente / Poxa, magoei agora. / risos / Tá, mas admito que eu gosto - um pouquinho de nada - de fazer esse povo da fic sofrer. / pausa para risada maléfica / Bom, o Harry, pelo menos até esse capítulo, ele não vai morrer. Vamos ver os próximos. Er... falar sobre quando vão descobrir que Gina não é mais tão inocente assim e quando os dois vão se ver de novo é entregar o ouro. / risos / Quanto a Hagnes, bem, ela não é suspeita não. Mas teremos um pouco mais sobre ela no próximo capítulo. XD. Ah, eu não achei seu comentário pequeno não. Eu o adorei! XD. De verdade. XD)_

Bom, beijos a todos que lêem e/ou comentam a fic. E fiquem agora com mais um capítulo de Oceano. XD.

* * *

**Parte IV **

Por mais que Gina dissesse para si mesma que o ato de dormir era uma necessidade fisiológica, ela passava a maior parte do tempo da noite a revirar-se na cama a lutar para que o sono logo a dominasse, para que ela fosse abençoada por um breve momento sem pensamentos e sonhos.

A ruiva não gostava de permanecer acordada e dormir, tão pouco. Durante todo o dia era atormentada pelos seus pensamentos, e os pesadelos cada vez mais constantes visitavam-na à noite. E, à medida que o tempo corria, cada vez mais dentro de si lhe vinha a certeza de que talvez Harry jamais voltaria. E, quanto mais a dor decorrente desse fato aumentava, ela se esforçava mais e mais para procurar se manter forte e seguir em frente.

_Quanto tempo havia se passado desde a profética noite... _

Foram poucas as testemunhas que presenciaram a queda do Lorde das Trevas, mas em quantidade suficiente para que se pudesse estabelecer a localização exata que Harry e Voldemort travaram a última batalha. _Godric's Hollow._

Uma senhora velha e corcunda insistiu em dizer que, em meio ao intenso facho de luz verde que viu antes que uma densa carga mágica pairasse pelo local, avistou um vulto arrastando-se pelo chão em direção à floresta.

Era uma pista imprecisa, todos sabiam, mas eram tudo o que tinham até o momento.

As buscas eram um pouco dificultadas pela chuva torrencial que caía na região desde então, como se estivesse disposta a purificar a terra do local. O denso nevoeiro tomava conta das ruínas da casa e se estendiam até o bosque nunca cessava, o que fazia os mais temerosos acreditarem que aquele lugar estava amaldiçoado. O que atrapalhava ainda mais, visto que muitos debandavam antes mesmo de explorarem o terreno.

Havia, precisamente, dez dias desde que se soubera que Harry Potter havia derrotado Lorde Voldemort. E a notícias sobre o paradeiro do mais novo herói do mundo bruxo eram praticamente nulas.

Largada na cama do quarto de hóspedes da casa do irmão, a ruiva via o teto irradiar-se timidamente com a luz pálida de mais um amanhecer. Aquela cena se repetia numa constância absurda que, de vez em quando, ela se pegava pensando se não estava presa numa disfunção temporal e estava a viver o mesmo dia, todos os dias. Se assim fosse, desejava ardentemente que pudesse voltar no tempo, pois assim reviveria aquela noite em seu quarto para sempre.

Um breve ruído de algo caindo em algum outro cômodo da casa fez a ruiva saber que ela não era a única a estar acordada àquele horário. Mais por estar sem vontade de nada fazer do que a contragosto, forçou-se a levantar-se da cama e seguir em direção a origem do barulho.

Com movimentos graciosos, vestiu o penhoar no corpo, prendeu o cabelo e abriu a porta. O barulho que se repetiu fora mais intenso e o leve praguejar que sucedera a ele fez um breve sorriso povoar a face pálida e cansada da ruiva. E, quando algo se quebrou na cozinha, Gina resolveu apertar o passo para impedir que o irmão fizesse um estrago maior nela.

-Rony? – ela o chamou, baixinho, tão logo adentrara o recinto.

O ruivo, inicialmente, pareceu não ter ouvido, pois estava muito ocupado com o ato de tentar achar alguma coisa dentro do armário que havia debaixo da pia da cozinha. Gina olhou com certo pesar para xícara quebrada que jazia sobre ela e para os pratos e a tigela de algum eletrodoméstico trouxa que ela não se recordava o nome largados em cima da mesa situada no centro do recinto, antes de tentar novamente chamar a atenção do ruivo..

-Rony, o que você está fazendo? – ela questionou num tom mais alteado e teve como resposta um sobressalto do irmão, fazendo com que ele batesse a cabeça no teto do armário e voltasse para ela, massageando o local atingido. Gina sorriu de leve antes de prosseguir. – Você resolveu acabar com a cozinha, foi? Onde está a Mione?

Ela percebeu que ele pareceu um pouco aliviado por ter alguém com mais jeito para preparar um café da manhã do que ele antes de lançar um olhar meio emburrado para ela devido ao susto. Logo, ele se levantava e fechava calmamente a porta do armário que estava a espiar a fim de encará-la com mais precisão.

-A Hermione demorou para dormir hoje. – ele falou num suspiro. – Eu não consegui dormir muito bem e, cansado de ficar deitado na cama sem fazer nada, resolvi preparar algo para comer. – a essa altura, as orelhas dele ficaram ligeiramente vermelhas; sinal de que estava envergonhado. – Acordei você, Gina?

Ela negou com um meneio de cabeça e sorriu, aproximando-se do irmão e beijando-lhe de leve a face.

-Eu já estava acordada a um tempo, Rony. Vamos, sente-se que eu preparo algo para você. – ela disse ao que Rony prontamente obedeceu. – Espero que a Hermione agradeça depois por eu ter salvo a cozinha dela. – gracejou timidamente.

-Eu não sou tão ruim assim... – ele resmungou, nitidamente ofendido. Gina prendeu o riso, consertando a xícara quebrada num aceno de varinha.

-Oh, não, só estava querendo acabar com tudo o que tocava e via pela frente. – ela avaliou, voltando-se para a mesa. – Diga-me, o que você queria com isso? – questionou, mostrando a tigela da batedeira para o irmão. – E o que você, necessariamente, estava procurando no armário debaixo da cozinha?

-Bom, talvez eu não seja tão bom quanto eu acho que sou. – ele confessou num meio sorriso, encolhendo os ombros. Gina apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou a organizar as coisas, sob o olhar atento e aliviado do irmão.

Em poucos minutos depois, um apetitoso sanduíche era devorado sem pressa por Rony ao passo que os dedos da irmã passeavam gentilmente pelos seus cabelos escarlate. Gina estava ligeiramente debruçada no encosto da cadeira em que o irmão estava e involuntariamente sorriu quando notou que estava deixando os cabelos do rapaz tão desalinhados quanto o de Harry. _Harry, sempre o Harry. _

-Você não vai comer nada? – Rony indagou, sorvendo um generoso gole do seu suco de abóbora. A ruiva, automaticamente, parou com o leve carinho e suspirou.

-Eu não estou com fome. – ela respondeu, cansada, notando que o irmão parara desviara a atenção do seu sanduíche e se voltara para ela com um ar que lhe pareceu tentar aparentar algum divertimento.

-Você precisa se alimentar, Gina; se quando formos visitar a mamãe e ela, ao te ver tão magra, _sequer pensar_ que eu não estou cuidando da caçula dela devidamente, eu não quero nem pensar o que ela pode fazer comigo. – Gina sorriu de leve e Rony arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de prosseguir. – Não ria; você devia era demonstrar um pouco mais de amor ao seu irmão mais velho. – ela respirou fundo, sentindo a vontade de chorar começando a sufocá-la mais uma vez. Podia ver toda a tristeza no olhar do seu irmão e o admirava intrisecamente pela sua determinação em tentar se manter forte, para ela e para Hermione.

-Obrigada, Rony. – ela falou num tom rouco, tornando a beijar a face do irmão e tomando um lugar ao seu lado.

-Pelo quê? – inquiriu, desconfiado. – _Eu não fiz absolutamente nada._ – completou, desviando o olhar dela e tornando a voltar sua atenção para o seu prato. Gina lançou um olhar condescendente aos sanduíches que ainda jaziam no prato e tomou um para si, ignorando o embrulhar incômodo do seu estômago.

-Não sabia que essa tática podia ser tão persuasiva. – ele comentou depois de alguns instantes em que comeram em silêncio. Gina meneou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Não é; mas, infelizmente, você me pegou num dia em que eu estou, particularmente, de bom-humor, então, eu faço isso por você. – ela tentou gracejar, mas notou que sua voz saíra um pouco estranha. Pigarreou longamente e suspirou, antes de encarar o irmão de forma significativa. – Eu queria estar lá agora, Rony; eu queria... – ela bufou de raiva.

-O Ministério isolou a área; muitos integrantes da Ordem se voluntariaram nas buscas, mas a resolução do Ministro tornou isso praticamente impossível. – o ruivo resmungou, meio enfastiado. – Ele não tirou o nariz do seu escritório durante a guerra e agora quer dar uma de _"Faremos tudo para encontrar Harry Potter"._ _Patético._ Seria mais viável ele enviar pessoas que não se borrassem de medo só porque uma folha se mexeu perto deles. – ele grunhiu numa careta. – Quim nos informou que alguns trouxas acabaram por assistir a batalha e eles tiveram que lançar feitiços de memória em algumas pessoas do vilarejo, mas isso não diminui a existência de curiosos ao redor da propiedade dos Potter, ou, aparentemente, o local em que ela antes se encontrava, para ver se conseguem ter alguma notícia sobre a investigação. Não ajuda o fato de alguns engraçadinhos ficarem dando pistas falsas do paradeiro de Harry só para se aparecer. – ele lançou um olhar significativo para a irmã e alcançou uma de suas mãos, segurando-a firmemente. – Vamos encontrá-lo, Gina. Eu prometo.

Gina sorriu para Rony e respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos arderem novamente. Logo, firmou o aperto na mão do irmão e desviou o olhar dele por alguns instantes, mirando distraídamente os armários claros do recinto.

-Você não foi escalado pelo Ministério?

-_Não. – _o ruivo murmurou, com amargura. – Saí de campo e voltei a ficar trancado naquele cubículo. Isso é, realmente, maravilhoso. – acrescentou ironicamente. – Talvez ele pense que se encontrarmos o Harry, ele vai fugir de mim.

Gina não sorriu, apenas mirou o irmão, séria.

-E se não encontrarmos? – falou, rouca. – E se sim, não for da maneira com a qual gostaríamos que ele estivesse? – Rony inspirou fundo e Gina notou que sua feição nublou-se um pouco.

-Nós sempre nos apegamos ao mínimo de esperança possível, Gina. Não é agora que vamos mudar nossos conceitos. – ela assentiu vagamente e suspirou.

-Eu só queria que essa espera acabasse logo, Rony. Ela é pior do que termos certeza de alguma coisa.

-Eu sei, mas você precisa ser forte. – ele silenciou por alguns instantes. – Agora, será que você pode comer mais um sanduíche? Eu não estou muito disposto a aturar um sermão de mamãe quando formos visitá-la hoje.

Gina sorriu vagamente e meneou a cabeça.

-Eu não vou fazer isso. Você está mais preocupado em salvar sua pele do que com a saúde da sua _irmãzinha._ – ela o olhou, meio divertida. – Mamãe vai adorar saber disso, e eu não quero perder preciosos minutos de diversão.

-Você já foi mais amorosa comigo, Gina. – ele retorquiu num falso resmungo e depois esboçou um ar sério. – Como você acha que ela está?

-Mamãe é forte, mas ela ainda sente muita falta do papai. – ela falou, baixinho. – Só que ela não quer que saibamos disso, então, ela quer passar para nós uma força que sabemos não ter no momento enquanto a gente _finge_ que não sabemos o quanto ela está sofrendo por tudo isso. – Gina soltou um resmungo de frustração. – Eu queria fazer algo por ela, mas ela não deixa. Ela prefere ficar sozinha naquela casa vazia a ter um de seus filhos como companhia.

-Faz dois meses apenas que tudo aconteceu, mas eu sinto que ainda ser estranho ver toda a família Weasley reunida com o lugar do papai vago. – Rony disse, meio pensativo.

O silêncio reinou entre eles, reconfortante. De certa forma, ambos sentiram que não havia nada a dizer, mas as mãos entrelaçadas representavam um conforto mútuo. Gina deixou uma lágrima cair solitária de seus olhos e voltou o olhar para a janela da cozinha, como se esperasse por algo. Rony permanecia estático, mirando algum ponto da mesa como se a achasse muito interessante.

A atenção de ambos foi atraída pela chegada de uma Hermione ainda sonolenta, que arrastava, distraída, seus pés em direção a cozinha. Havia algo de errado com a blusa que ela vestia e pôde sentir o olhar de um envergonhado Rony sobre si. Gina riu baixinho, lançando um olhar ligeiro à janela novamente antes de se aproximar do irmão, como quem segreda algo.

-Eu sei o que é isso, Rony, não se preocupe. – ela falou. As orelhas do irmão ficaram escarlates. Hermione apenas desabou na cadeira a frente deles, alheia a vermelhidão no rosto de Rony e o pequeno sorriso dos lábios de Gina.

-Bom dia. – ela falou, mecanicamente.

-Bom dia, Mione. – ela falou, ainda sentindo um estranho calor dentro de si. Algo como um bom pressentimento. – _Dormiu bem? – _inquiriu enfaticamente, sentindo um pouco da antiga Gina voltar dentro de si. Rony pareceu ser o único que entendera a insinuação da irmã, pois seu rosto parecia prestes a explodir de tão vermelho que estava.

_-Gina! _– Rony exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione fechara a boca, a meio segundo de dizer um "Não muito bem...". Mione apenas mirou o namorado, confusa.

-O que houve? – ela questionou, intrigada. Gina alargou o sorriso.

-É só o Rony pensando que eu sou inocente demais para saber o que significa _isso._ – ela apontou para a blusa que Hermione usava, que era alguns números maiores do que ela. A morena pareceu se dar conta da pequena gafe cometida, pois suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. – Eu vou lá fora. – ela completou, rapidamente. – Acho que eu vi a Edwiges.

Gina se levantou num gesto ágil e não precisou olhar para trás para saber que Mione e Rony trocaram um olhar significativo. Desde que ela contara aos dois que a coruja aparecera para ela na manhã do dia trinta e um de outubro e que julgou tê-la visto novamente rondando a casa deles a dois dias atrás, que eles a tratavam com uma atenção excessiva, que ela sabia ser preocupação.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça e avançou pela sala, escancarando rapidamente a porta da frente. Com o coração disparado, ela varreu o céu com o olhar a procura de um vestígio branco que lhe indicasse que realmente tinha visto o animal pousar gentilmente no telhado da casa a frente. _Não viu nada._

Gina sentiu o peito se comprimir ligeiramente e já ia entrar em casa, desesperançosa, quando ouviu algo cair com um breve ruído atrás de si. Voltou-se novamente em direção a rua e ouviu algo se quebrar aos seus pés. Um pouco confusa, ela deu um passo para trás e observou atentamente o objeto que tinha pisado. Gina sentiu um nó muito espesso alojar-se em sua garganta ao mesmo tempo que uma mistura estranha de alegria e pesar invadia seu ser. Seria capaz de reconhecer aquilo, mesmo de longe.

Abaixou-se lentamente e pegou do chão os óculos de Harry, quebrado e torto pela sua pisada, e crispou as mãos firmemente sobre ele. Sentiu um vento levemente cortante atrás de si e algo puxar lentamente a pequena haste que lhe prendia os cabelos num frouxo coque. Eles caíram como uma cortina flamejante sobre o seu rosto e Gina suspirou. Não sabia o que pensar naquele momento e, enquanto ouvia o pio longínquo que sabia ser da coruja de Harry, ela só tinha uma certeza em sua mente.

_Edwiges o tinha encontrado. _

_

* * *

_

Gina sentia que Hermione e Rony a encaravam como se não acreditassem que estavam tinham mesmo aquele objeto na mesa entre eles. Ela havia acabado de contar para os dois o ocorrido e apenas esperava pacientemente a reação deles.

-Ela... Ela puxou mesmo seu prendedor de cabelo? – Rony questionou, estupefato. Gina apenas assentiu num suspiro. – O que ela quer com isso, afinal? – inquiriu com o cenho franzido.

-Eu, sinceramente, não sei, Rony. – a ruiva falou rapidamente. – O que importa é que a Edwiges, aparentemente, sabe onde o Harry está. – ela respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. – Talvez ele esteja vivo, ferido e necessitando da nossa ajuda, ou até mesmo... – ela sentiu que não tinha coragem de terminar a frase. – São os óculos dele, tenho certeza.

-Nós também temos certeza, Gina. – Rony murmurou, parecendo ofendido. – O caso é que isso não foi de muita ajuda. Continuamos sem saber onde o Harry está.

-Mas sabemos onde tudo terminou. – Hermione murmurou rapidamente, falando pela primeira vez naquela conversa. – E é de lá que devemos partir. – ela lançou um olhar para os outros, pensativa. – Se a Edwiges pegou algo da Gina, então, podemos dizer que ela espera que você vá buscar.

-Coruja inteligente essa. – Rony comentou num meio sorriso. – Já a minha, a única coisa de _útil _que sabe fazer é piar e voar excitadamente ao nosso redor.

-Ela é útil em entregar cartas também. – acrescentou Gina, num meio sorriso. Rony resmungou algo ininteligível e as duas trocaram um breve olhar, mas nada disseram. Conheciam perfeitamente o comportamento de Rony no que diz respeito a seus animais de estimação.

Gina tornou a olhar os óculos quebrados de Harry e suspirou. Logo depois, observou Rony e Hermione com uma feição significativa.

-Vamos ter que realizar mais uma batida hoje à noite para procurarmos Edwiges em surdina. É a única opção que temos.

* * *

Harry notou uma leve movimentação no cômodo acima do qual se encontrava, mas não abriu os olhos. Permaneceu inerte, de bruços, apenas escutando os passos suaves de Hagnes sobre o assoalho puído do rústico casebre. 

Seu corpo todo queimava e, apesar de estar coberto com grossos lençois, arrepios febris assolavam todo o seu corpo de quando em quando. Sua cabeça estourava, mas ele sentia que a dor em sua cicatriz na testa estava se estabilizando, e as feridas não mais ardiam. Era uma recuperação morosa, mas ligeiramente eficaz.

O som se aproximava cada vez mais e pelo tênue rangido que chegou-lhe até os ouvidos, Harry notou que suas suspeitas estavam corretas e que a jovem estava descendo as escadas que dava acesso ao porão e vindo ao seu encontro. Com mais determinação do que nunca, permaneceu de olhos fechados, fingindo que dormia.

Os passos finalmente cessaram. Um cheiro característico de sopa invadiu-lhe as narinas, fazendo seu estômago começar a reagir a ele de forma satisfatória. Isso, entretanto, não contribuiu para melhorar o mau-humor que o dominara desde que acordara ali, a dois dias atrás.

-Abra os olhos, Harry. Eu sei que você está acordado. – ele ouviu a voz gentil de Hagnes dizer depois de um tempo e manteve-se impassível. O estômago protestou com mais ênfase, mas ele ignorou-o. – Eu trouxe sopa. – ela disse no mesmo tom de antes.

-Eu percebi. – Harry falou num resmungo, abrindo os olhos lentamente e piscando várias vezes. Não que isso fosse útil, realmente. Ele estava com o rosto virado para o lado contrário ao que Hagnes estava, além de ter um travesseiro a escondê-lo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele julgava que, de alguma forma, Hagnes sabia que ele os mantinha aberto agora. – Eu não quero comer.

-Oh, sim, mas eu também sei que você está com fome. – ela falou num ar de gracejo. – Seu estômago ainda não tem a capacidade de mentir. – Hagnes riu um pouco. – A sopa não vai esperar você se decidir entre ele e sua impertinência, então, se você quiser tomá-la ainda quente, é melhor se apressar.

Harry deu-se por vencido num bufo de raiva. Instintivamente, tateou o criado-mudo a procura do seus óculos e soltou um breve resmungo, ainda mais irritado. Num gesto rápido, retirou o travesseiro do rosto e se sentou cuidadosamente na cama. Os lençóis escorregaram pelo seu tronco e os pêlos do seu braço se arrepiaram quando um vento que ele considerou gélido passou por ele.

-Antes que você pergunte, ela os levou para longe.

-Edwiges? – Harry inquiriu, batendo o queixo ligeiramente e esfregando as mãos nos braços, numa tentativa de aplacar o frio que estava sentindo.

-Sim. – ela respondeu, serena. – A sopa vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – Hagnes disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry, colocando uma bandeja entre eles. – Cubra-se, até mesmo o ar parado parece ser gelado o bastante para você nessas condições.

-E como eu tomo a sopa? – Harry questionou, contudo fez o que ela havia dito. – De canudinho?

-Não, eu vou dá-la a você. – Hagnes murmurou num tom firme. Harry esboçou uma carranca e soltou um muxoxo, meio orgulhoso.

-Não me trate como se fosse uma criança. Eu sei me virar sozinho.

-Eu não estou dizendo que você não saiba se virar sozinho, Harry. Mas você não pode negar que precisa de auxílio no momento.

-Não preciso. – grunhiu de leve, se encolhendo mais nas cobertas. Ele entreouviu um suspiro cansado de Hagnes em resposta.

-Harry, você... – ela parou de falar abruptamente quando ouviu um farfalhar de asas. O som também atraiu a atenção de Harry.

-Onde estão meus óculos, Edwiges? – ele inquiriu imediatamente. A coruja apenas pousou delicadamente em um dos seus ombros; Harry sentiu as unhas dela cravarem-se gentilmente na sua carne e virou o rosto para ela, esboçando uma feição incisiva. – Edwiges, os óculos. – repetiu, sisudo.

A coruja apenas piou e beliscou uma das suas orelhas com um carinho maior do que o normal. Harry apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Ela não está mais com os óculos. – comentou Hagnes serenamente. – Ela deve ter levado para alguém, ou escondido em algum lugar.

A coruja piou em resposta, como quem assentia, antes de tornar a alçar vôo e sair por onde viera. A lufada de vento proporcionada pelas suas asas fez com um cheiro, aparentemente familiar, impregnasse as narinas de Harry por um breve instante. Seu estômago revirou de forma incômoda que Harry sabia perfeitamente que não era fome. Respirou fundo.

_Ela tinha ido visitar Gina._

* * *

N/A: Preparem as capas e as varinhas, está aberta a temporada de "caça" a Edwiges/ risos / E, se vocês virem um ponto branco no céu, protejam suas cabeças! XD. Sim, eu amo a Edwiges! Eu vou roubá-la do Harry e ficar com ela para mim. / Lisa com olhar de "Ela não é linda?"/

Bom, mas deixando de lado o meu lado de amante-mor de corujas... / hum, ficou meio estranha essa frase...rs. / Espero que não tenham achado meio louca a participação da Edwiges - Lisa pensando num apelido para ela...y.y. -, e espero, obviamente, que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Bom, beijos e até a próxima!


	5. Parte V

N/A: Er... Alguns meses depois... Cá estou eu, Lisa Black, com mais um capítulo pequeno para vocês, se comparar com os de outras fics minhas... / se desvia das pedras e azarações / Desculpem-me pela demora (ou por mais _essa_ demora)... E também pelo capítulo pequeno. n.n. Eu fiquei pensando com meus óculos e cheguei à conclusão de que os capítulos de Oceano tendenciam a ser pequenos porque retratam momentos breves. Bem, vocês talvez não compartilhem da mesma opinião que a minha, mas eu gosto deles assim (ou talvez eu esteja feliz com minha minúscula capacidade de ser sucinta, para variar um pouco), acho que expresso o essencial nas cenas (a que espera ardorosamente que vocês também pensem o mesmo). Mas, bem, não vamos levar isso como uma verdade absoluta.XD. Quem sabe não apareça um maior, na próxima? XD.

Er... Bem... Chega de falatório! Vamos, então, aos comentários! XD.

**Gagau **_(Eu não só amo corujas, como também amo a maioria das espécies de animais. XD. Mas a Edwiges... Eu queria uma para mim. / Lisa entra no livro de HP e sequestra a Edwiges só para ela /. Ah, entendi agora o que você quis dizer com Harry Potter deixar você triste... Mas é a sina de todo herói. E, de certa forma, o sofrimento se faz necessário porque ele nos amadurece e nos torna mais fortes. Acho que Harry teria que ter passado por isso tudo para ter determinação suficiente para enfrentar o Voldie... Er... Espere só para ver - ou melhor, ler - o que ela fez...T.T. E, a propósito, não sei se você lê as respostas das outras reviews, mas é só um aviso prévio... Eu falei sobre o HP 7 nela, mas nada muito esclarecedor. XD. / corada-mor / É... Eu demoro mesmo... / se esconde /Hum, o Harry não avisou o seu paradeiro porque ele não quis avisar. Na verdade, ele não que ver ninguém. Por quê? Bem, isso eu não posso responder); _**Gabriela.Black **_(Huahahaha. Eu sei bem como é essa preguiça de logar... XD. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Sim, a tia Jô não tem coração... E isso ocorreu de forma tão simples...T.T. Se ao menos tivesse tomado a frente, para proteger o Harry... Seria uma morte mais digna, e eu acho que me conformaria mais com o fato. Também não gostei muito da justificativa que ela deu para fazer isso. T.T. Sim! Eu achei o melhor dos sete. n.n. / eu quero o meu livro...T.T /); _**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Eu fiquei sem acreditar! A Tia Jô foi muy má ao fazer isso...T.T. Eu ainda não superei a morte dela - para falar a verdade, eu não superei a morte de ninguém em HP 7. T.T. A Gina encontrando o Harry? Bem, vai demorar um pouco. XD. Mas um pouco do ciúmes da ruiva, você já vê nesse capítulo. XD. Sorry a demora...); _**Lulu Star **_(XD.Ah, adorei o apelido! Ed/ a que é péssima para pôr apelidos / Sim, ela é muito fofa! Mas talvez seja essa a última participação dela na fic... Pelo menos de uma forma mais ativa...T.T. Sim, todos como sempre. XD. Ah, já li sim. Eu também pensei em fazer como você e ler quando lançasse em português, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto / acho que até conseguiria se não fosse um amigo meu me ligando praticamente todo dia para falar sobre alguma especulação que ele tinha visto em algum site. Eu **NÃO **queria saber, mas ele é meio persuasivo demais e, quando dei por mim, ele me falou tudo e mais um pouco... Huahahahahahaha. É claro que eu não sinto que li, efetivamente. Estou tão ansiosa pelo lançamento em português que nem parece que eu já li... XD. HP vai deixar saudades...T.T); _**Assuero Racsama **_( Maninho! n.n. Huahahahaha. Sim, só a Edwiges mesmo... Mas acho que nem ela resolve, por enquanto. Principalmente se depender do Harry... Quanto ao grande encontro... Bem, vai demorar um pouco; ou muito. XD. Huahahahahahaha. Sim, bastante sugestiva. / apesar de eu não pensar em Harry e Hagnes dessa forma... XD. n.n.); _**Juli-chan **_( XD. Eu também amo o Bichento. Para falar a verdade, eu amo o outro trio maravilha também - Pichi, Bichento, Edwiges. Além do Bicuço, é claro. XD. / Lisa, a amante-mor de bichos); _e**Jeh Tonks **_(Jeh!!! Quanto tempo!!! - / Lisa com um olhar de "Ah, sim, você lembrou agora?!", mas depois desiste ao se lembrar de certa carta...O.O. Eu estou te devendo uma carta... Será que você ainda se lembra disso? O.O. / Huahahahaha. Tudo bem, eu relevo - pelo menos um pouco - a sua preguiça-mor para escrever reviews. XD. Isso te impede até de fazer brigadeiro? ISSO É GRAVE! O.O. Brigadeiro é sagrado, não pode ser ignorado! Você tem de fazê-lo! É quase um sacrilégio se abster de comer um delicioso brigadeiro... / falou a chocoidolotra em pessoa / Tadinho...T.T. Huahahahahaha. Bem, acho que eu estou mega inspirada de novo, porque sua caixa de entrada deve ter mais alguns e-mails depois. XD. 'Tá vendo? É nisso que dá, demorar de ler... / Lisa mode cara-de-pau on / Digo, de escrever. / cora furiosamente / Mas a culpa não é minha, diretamente. T.T. A culpa é da Minha Nada Mole Vida - falando em Rede Globo - ... A CULPA É DO SISTEMA! - acho que vou virar garota-propaganda da emissora...risos. Apaixonada por corujas também? Então, bem vinda ao clube/ Lisa começa a planejar maneiras de roubar a Edwiges do Harry / Huahahaha. Ah, não é divertido ver as personagens sofrerem/ mode sádica-on / Isso é só para vê-los felizes - ou não - no final. XD. Bom, quanto as suas perguntas... A Hagnes tem em torno de vinte e seis, vinte e sete anos. Não, ela não vai morrer de amores pelo Harry. Eu confesso que inicialmente eu pensei em fazer a Hagnes se apaixonar por ele - isso estava no planejamento da fic, aliás - , mas quando escrevi com ela a primeira vez, a Hagnes criou "vida própria" e eu a vejo mais como uma mãe ou uma irmã mais velha do que outra coisa. Huahahahahaha. XD. É, e você não comentou em Escolhas / Lisa de chiquinhas, mostrando a língua / Risos. )._

Bom, beijos a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic. E... É chegada a hora da caçada a Edwiges. XD.

**

* * *

**

**Parte V **

Tarde da noite, três fortes estalos ecoaram beco meio sombrio situado em um vilarejo próximo a Godric's Hollow, assustando um gato que ressonava tranquilamente dentro de uma caixa puída de madeira. A seguir houve um breve resmungo, que foi prontamente repreendido por uma segunda voz.

-Ah, francamente! – a voz que resmungou retrucou, meio carrancuda. – Com tanto lugar para aparatar, _tínhamos _que vir justo num que abriga um gato idiota que nos faz o favor de avisar para todo mundo que estamos aqui?

-E eles terão ainda mais certeza de que tem três elementos estranhos aqui se vocês continuarem com essa discussão! – uma terceira voz foi ouvida, soando repreensiva._ – Portanto, quietos, os dois! _

Hermione fez um muxoxo enquanto Rony tornou a resmungar algo baixinho.

-Temos que evitar usar magia a partir daqui, eles podem ter colocado algum feitiço de rastreamento na área; eu sei que vamos procurar pela outra extremidade da floresta, mas é só por prevenção. – Mione comentou, ignorando a repreensão de Gina. O local estava tão escuro que ela mal podia enxergar a amiga, mesmo ela estando ao seu lado.

-Oh, sim, e o que foi que acabamos de fazer, Mione? – Rony questionou num tom cético. A morena revirou os olhos e apenas tirou uma mochila dos ombros, passando a revirá-la calmamente. Instantes depois, os três foram completamente iluminados pela luz que saia de uma lanterna.

-Melhor assim. – a morena sorriu e, virando-se para os dois, estendeu objetos iguais.Gina tomou uma para si e a acionou rapidamente, começando a andar em direção à saída sem pestanejar. Rony, no entanto, ainda lançava um olhar estranho ao objeto nas mãos de Mione.

-Eu tenho mesmo que usar isso? – ele questionou, desanimado, enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso de trás do jeans que usava.

-Vocês vão vir ou não? – Gina questionou, voltando a luz da lanterna para a direção deles, estando a uma distância mais do que considerável.

-Toma logo, Rony! Ou será que você não é capaz de usar uma simples lanterna? –Hermione rebateu, praticamente empurrando o objeto nas mãos do rapaz. Rony fez uma breve careta e o examinou por alguns instantes.

-Mas... – ele murmurou para si e, depois de um pequeno impasse, conseguiu acionar a luz da lanterna. – Ah, então é assim? – disse num largo sorriso, voltando a atenção para Mione, mas ela não estava mais ao seu lado. O rapaz olhou ao seu redor e, num leve sobressalto, constatou que ela já seguia em direção à Gina. Bufou de raiva mais uma vez e começou a caminhar em direção a saída com passos apressados. – _Esperem, vocês duas! _

Eles prosseguiram em profundo silêncio. Saindo do beco, eles tomaram uma rua de casas enfileiradas, com suas luzes apagadas. Os poucos postes dali não proporcionavam uma iluminação maior do que uma penumbra. A lanterna de Rony, que estava na retaguarda, ia e vinha pela rua irregular de pedras enquanto ele observava tudo ao seu redor com um olhar atento.

-É a minha impressão, ou esse lugar está abandonado? – ele questionou num ar pensativo.

-São quase duas da manhã, Rony. É óbvio que não tenha pessoas na rua. – Hermione respondeu rapidamente. – Além do mais, não estamos em terreno trouxa agora.

-E vocês chamam isso de serem cautelosos? – o ruivo questionou, sisudo. – Eu entendo que aparatar em terreno bruxo não vai atrair muita atenção, mas, e essas _lambermas? _

_-São lanternas._ – Gina corrigiu, de imediato. – Elas são necessárias porque vamos precisar delas quando alcançarmos a floresta. – ela completou, apressando ainda mais o passo.

Eles não demoraram muito para avistar uma pequena praça, que parecia ser o local para onde todas as ruas do vilarejo convergiam. Em seu centro, havia uma suntuosa fonte da qual jorrava uma água cristalina; e de um banco próximo a ela, um gato preto os observava com seus olhos dourados e perspicazes.

Rony parou, lançando um olhar estranho para o animal, que os encarava de uma maneira meio suspeita, igualzinho a gata do zelador de Hogwarts, Argo Filch, quando sabia que os alunos estavam fazendo algo de errado. Instintivamente, levou a mão à varinha e apontou para o animal, que permaneceu imóvel. Murmurou um feitiço de revelação, mas nada aconteceu. Ainda ante o olhar penetrante do animal, pôs a varinha de volta ao bolso e respirou um pouco mais aliviado. Não era nenhum animago.

-Rony, o que você está fazendo aí parado? – Gina questionou, impaciente. – Vamos logo!

Ele apenas resmungou uma resposta antes de lançar um último olhar para o animal e recomeçar a andar. O animal os seguiu com o olhar e, depois de alguns instantes, desceu com leveza do banco onde estava e perdeu-se na meia-luz de uma rua qualquer.

* * *

-Já está amanhecendo... – Hagnes comentou, pensativa, enquanto fechava as cortinas e voltava o olhar para o rapaz que estava sentado na poltrona próxima à lareira, abraçado às próprias pernas. – Sua coruja sumiu desde ontem à noite; isso não o preocupa? 

Harry não respondeu, apenas continuou a apreciar o calor que emanava do fogo crepitando a sua frente, que lhe aquecia o corpo. Para falar a verdade, ele ainda custava a acreditar que estava ali e que permitiu que Hagnes o amparasse em seus ombros e praticamente o arrastasse até ali, com o intuito de que ele saísse um pouco daquele quarto que lhe serviu de refúgio nos últimos tempos.

-Ela deve estar caçando. – ele murmurou depois de um tempo, soando meio evasivo, encolhendo de leve os ombros.

-Eu não estou falando disso; e nós dois sabemos muito bem que você está ciente do assunto abordado aqui.– Hagnes prosseguiu calmamente. – Edwiges é mais esperta do que imagina; você a subestima se pensar que ela vai deixar as coisas como estão. Ela conhece mais de você do que imagina que ela conheça, Harry; e você sabe o que ela deve estar fazendo agora.

Ele apenas suspirou e se encolheu um pouco mais entre as cobertas, descansando o queixo num dos joelhos; seus olhos fitavam o fogo da lareira sem o enxergar realmente. Hagnes esperou, em silêncio, que ele se manifestasse, mas não obteve resposta alguma.

-Você sabe que eles vão vir... O que você vai fazer, Harry? – ela questionou, aproximando-se dele calmamente. – Você não pode ficar se escondendo deles por muito tempo.

-Eu sei, mas as coisas não são assim tão fáceis, Hagnes. – ele murmurou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

-Mas fugir nem sempre é a melhor solução, Harry.

-Sim, pode não ser das melhores; mas para mim é mais do que suficiente. – ele falou num suspiro cansado, abandonando a posição em que estava e voltando a firmar os pés no chão devagar. Ele se preocupou em ajeitar a coberta sobre o corpo por um período antes de esboçar um ar meio contrariado. – _Pode me ajudar? _Eu quero voltar para o quarto agora. – murmurou rapidamente, arrancando um breve sorriso de Hagnes.

-Vejo que está progredindo um pouco...

-Às vezes temos que aprender a conviver com nossos limites, mesmo que não o aceitemos de fato. – ele respondeu num resmungo, enquanto Hagnes o ajudava a se levantar da poltrona. Ela tornou a sorrir.

-Ainda assim é um começo. – ela ressaltou, sustentando-o pelos ombros, ajudando-o a voltar ao quarto calmamente. Um pouco depois dos dois sumirem por um pequeno corredor, um gato preto pulou para dentro de casa através de uma janela entreaberta e se aconchegou na poltrona em que Harry a poucos instantes havia ocupado.

* * *

-Gina, se acalme; não está vendo que ela precisa descansar? Você não é a única a estar ansiosa ou preocupada aqui, mas precisa se lembrar que a Edwiges é só uma coruja!

Ela apenas respirou fundo e voltou a se sentar junto do irmão e da cunhada. Eles estavam no meio de uma clareira da floresta e, apesar do sol já estar alto, a temperatura estava ligeiramente agradável. Depois de horas de batidas mata adentro, Hermione avistara Edwiges pousando num galho de uma árvore próxima de onde eles estavam. Ao que tudo indicava, o animal pressentiu que eles iriam procurá-la e, de alguma forma, também parecia estar fazendo o mesmo em relação a eles.

A morena não conteve um grito de surpresa e a coruja, ao se dar conta da presença dos três, piou baixinho e voou imediatamente ao encontro deles, pousando no ombro de Hermione em seguida. Gina, eufórica, tratou de perguntar a ela onde Harry estava, mas tudo o que obteve um "Ela está cansada" de Hermione e um "Nós também estamos, então, vamos parar" de Rony como resposta. E depois de muitos protestos, ela acabou por ceder um pouco e esperar. Agora, Edwiges lançava um olhar estranho para as migalhas de pão que o ruivo tentava empurrar para ela.

-Parece que ela não gostou muito... Será por que ela sabe que eu não sou o Harry? – Rony murmurou num tom ofendido.

-Ou então, ela não está com fome necessariamente. – Hermione falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio, enquanto retirava uma garrafa de dentro da mochila e despejava um pouco na tigela em que antes estavam alguns sanduíches que a morena trouxera para a viagem. Quase que automaticamente, a coruja sacudiu as penas brancas e se aproximou da vasilha com água, sorvendo-a em grandes goles. – Ela está com sede. – ela completou num meio sorriso. Gina apenas suspirou, ainda um tanto quanto irriquieta.

-Nós estamos perdendo tempo aqui parados. – ela murmurou, olhando tudo ao redor com um ar aborrecido. – Harry pode estar aqui em qualquer lugar, precisando de nós... E, aqui estamos, _sem fazer nada. _

_-_Gina, por favor! – Mione protestou, sisuda.

-Por favor? _Por favor?_– a ruiva retorquiu numa voz impaciente. – Ele pode estar aqui perto de mim... Em qualquer lugar, Mione! Como você quer que eu fique? Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – ela lançou um olhar significativo para a cunhada, ao que ela respirou fundo. Rony as observou com um ar tipicamente desconfiado, mas não disse nada.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Gina ainda mirou Hermione de forma ofendida por um tempo antes de abraçar as próprias pernas e descansar o queixo nos joelhos, ofegante. Logo sentiu o afago incerto e desajeitado do irmão em seus cabelos e encolheu-se ainda mais, tentando aplacar o misto de sentimentos que a arrebatava por dentro.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina. – Rony murmurou ao que ela apenas assentiu num meneio de cabeça e suspirou, reprimindo as lágrimas que queriam escapar dos seus olhos mais uma vez.

Depois de minutos que, para Gina, durara uma eternidade, Edwiges soltou um pio alto e levantou vôo. Ela se levantou, num ímpeto, passando a correr floresta adentro, buscando não perder o animal de vista, sem se importar em confirmar se estava ou não sendo acompanhada por Rony e Hermione. Dentro de si apenas queimava a esperança de que Harry estava vivo e que ela iria, agora, encontrá-lo.

* * *

Harry acordou com alguma coisa morna e pequena a mexer no seu cabelo. Ainda sonolento, o moreno resmungou para que o deixasse em paz e tornou a fechar os olhos, com o intuito de retornar ao sonho que estava tendo, que nada mais era do que uma boa recordação de tempos atrás. A sua vida atual estava resumida a isso: lembranças... 

O _carinho _prosseguiu e, um pouco mais ciente das coisas ao seu redor, Harry percebeu que havia uma leve pressão de garras sobre suas costas e, num longo suspiro, deu-se conta de quem o havia acordado.

-_Edwiges! – _ele protestou, carrancudo, recebendo um pio satisfeito da coruja como resposta e um toque do seu bico em seus cabelos. – Eu estava dormindo, sabia? – ele disse num gemido, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro com certa preguiça. – Por que você me... – ele prosseguiu, mas automaticamente parou ao recordar-se das palavras de Hagnes.

Harry, então, se viu muito desperto e, num ímpeto, o rapaz se ergueu da cama, ignorando a sensação de dor que o acometera. Edwiges piou de forma indignada com o súbito movimento do moreno e fincou um pouco mais as garras nas cobertas de Harry, farfalhando as asas numa tentativa de equilibrar-se. O tecido escorregou pelas costas do rapaz e, com um novo pio arrastado, a coruja pulou para o ombro de Harry, que apenas piscava, aturdido; atento aos sons ao seu redor.

O moreno escutou por alguns instantes para notar se havia alguma espécie de movimentação no andar de cima. Edwiges piou novamente e beliscou de leve a orelha dele antes de ir embora, mas Harry não se virou para olhá-la e continuou buscando novos ruídos que lhe indicassem a presença de novas pessoas no local.

Ao dar-se conta de que não havia, aparentemente, ninguém além de Hagnes dentro do casebre, o moreno suspirou, aliviado, e voltou a se deitar com um gemido, enterrando mais uma vez o rosto no travesseiro. E ele já estava quase a pegar no sono novamente quando entreouvira sonoras batidas numa porta.

Pensando que o ruído foi apenas fruto da sua imaginação, o rapaz tornou a resmungar e afundou ainda mais o rosto em seu travesseiro. As batidas soaram novamente; Harry ergueu o rosto e arregalou os olhos ao notar que tudo era bem real. Ignorando a sensação incômoda no seu estômago, ele, inconscientemente, sufocou a respiração e pôs-se a escutar, mais atento do que nunca.

-Boa tarde, senhores... Estão perdidos? – ele entreouviu a voz segura de Hagnes logo depois de um breve ranger de porta.

-Não, senhora. – uma voz respondera de forma receosa. Harry não precisou ouvi-la mais uma vez para reconhecer que era de Hermione. Ele respirou profundamente em resposta. Pelos "senhores" dito por Hagnes, Rony poderia estar com ela... E também...

-Gina... – ele murmurou, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida e um leve arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

-Hagnes. – a voz da própria despertou Harry dos seus pensamentos. – Pode me chamar de Hagnes, se preferir.

-Certo, então... Hagnes. – Mione falou novamente, num tom meio nervoso. – Eu sou Hermione Granger, e estes são Ronald e Ginevra Weasley.

Harry tornou a suspirar e, cruzando os braços sobre o travesseiro, descansou o queixo sobre eles e piscou de modo demorado. O rapaz sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele acabariam por achar o seu paradeiro. Em momento algum, Harry chegou a duvidar disso; mas ele sabia que demoraria um pouco mais se Edwiges não interviesse contra ele. Ele havia tomado uma decisão e não estava disposto a voltar _atrás. Era o melhor a ser feito. _

-Todos apresentados, então. – Hagnes tornou a falar, naquele tom que Harry sabia que ela sempre utilizava com ele quando parecia saber o que lhe vinha em mente. Contudo, não soube precisar se ela o usou por conta de saber que ele estaria escutando, ou simplesmente por algo que percebera somente por observar a feição de seus amigos ou Gina. – Não querem entrar? Acredito que a conversa que querem ter comigo possa ser um tanto quanto longa e presumo que não achem confortável tê-la aqui fora.

Houve um breve silêncio – que Harry deduziu ser devido à uma troca de olhares surpresos entre os três por causa do que Hagnes falara – seguido por um ruído de passos. Ele ouviu Edwiges piar longamente antes que alguém voltasse a falar.

-A senhora... Hum, desculpe, _você _mora próximo a Godric's Hollow. – Hermione começou num tom evasivo. – O que eu tenho para dizer é algo delicado; e eu não sei ao certo se está ciente de um acontecimento estranho que ocorreu no vilarejo recentemente...

-Sim, eu estou ciente. – ela disse num tom simples. – Sei também que não foi tão estranho para mim quanto foi para vocês, mas eu conheço toda a verdade. Resumidamente, houve uma batalha entre dois bruxos.

-Hum, você é trouxa ou bruxa? – ele ouviu a voz de Rony soar pela primeira vez naquela conversa, num tom evidentemente curioso.

-Acho que talvez seja um pouco dos dois. – Hagnes falou num tom vago. – É difícil saber, ao certo. Mas vocês não vieram aqui para me perguntarem sobre isso, se eu não estou enganada. – Harry ouviu-a continuar num ar sereno. Havia algo na personalidade dela que lhe lembrava Dumbledore e o rapaz percebeu, naquele momento, que era o fato de ela esperar a palavra dos outros, mesmo que já saiba o que eles realmente desejam manifestar.

-Estamos aqui a procura de Harry Potter. – ele ouviu a voz de Gina soar de modo imperioso e um tanto quanto impaciente. O rapaz sufocou a respiração enquanto sentia um calor subir pelo seu corpo ao ouvi-la novamente; o estômago revirou de modo ainda mais significativo. – Não sei se você o conhece, Hagnes; o caso é que essa coruja que está empoleirada na sua poltrona pertence a ele. Ela me entregou um objeto que pertencia a ele e, poupando-lhe de alguns detalhes, nos guiou até aqui. O que nós gostaríamos de saber é se você possui alguma notícia dele, ou se...

-Não, ele não está aqui. – Hagnes completou num tom impassível. Harry soltou a respiração lentamente e sentiu-se hesitar um pouco; por um breve instante, pensou se aquela foi a melhor decisão, mas preferiu não pensar sobre o assunto enquanto ouvia a mulher continuar. Agradeceu mentalmente a Hagnes por ter aceitado a sua decisão e cumprido a sua palavra, mentindo sobre seu paradeiro. – Assim como Edwiges os guiou até a minha casa, ela me guiou até Harry. Eu o encontrei, desmaiado, no chão da floresta. Eu trouxe Harry até minha casa e cuidei dele, mas lamento dizer que ele já partiu.

-Ele... Partiu? – ele ouviu Rony questionar, meio incrédulo. A desapontamento na voz do amigo estava nítido, mas Harry novamente não quis pensar sobre isso. _É necessário,_ ele repetia para si mesmo, _é necessário._ – Quando?

-Ontem, pela tarde. – Hagnes explicou lentamente.

-E ele estava bem? – foi Hermione quem questionara dessa vez.

-Posso dizer que sim.

-Como você soube da batalha que ocorreu entre ele e Voldemort? – Gina inquiriu com profundo rancor e Harry sentiu um frio estranho imergir sobre o seu corpo.

-Potter me explicou o ocorrido. – Hagnes explicou, utilizando novamente aquele tom de quem sabia mais do que o outro supunha que ela soubesse. – Conversamos quando ele estava plenamente lúcido. Então, posso dizer que não houve nenhum dano em sua memória, se é isso o que está pensando, Ginevra. – ela prosseguiu gentilmente.

Houve um profundo silêncio e Harry sentiu-se extremamente tenso. Por um momento, desejou saber o que estava acontecendo, mas por fim só quis que aquilo acabasse logo. Ele julgava que, se não estivesse naquele estado, já teria irrompido escada acima e se mostrado para os amigos, desistindo daquela (estúpida) idéia de se afastar deles; de se afastar de Gina._ Mas era necessário... Nada poderia voltar a ser como era antes. _

-De qualquer forma, obrigada pela informação, Hagnes. – Hermione disse num tom rouco e cortês. – E, desculpe-nos pelo incômodo, nós...

-E o que me garante que ele ainda não esteja aqui? – Gina interrompeu Mione bruscamente. Harry piscou, meio receoso, sentindo o coração bater acelerado contra o peito.

_-Gina, por favor! –_ Hermione a repreendeu quase que imediatamente.

-Por favor digo eu, Hermione! Eu não engoli essa história. – ela disse num ar determinado. Harry trincou o maxilar ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o coração querer voar pela boca. Ele não sabia se por medo de ser descoberto ou pelo efeito que a voz dela, dita nesse timbre, causava nele.

-A minha palavra é suficiente, Ginevra. Mas, no entanto, se ela não basta para você, permito que a confirme com seus próprios olhos. – Hagnes disse num ar sereno e Harry quase saltou da cama devido ao susto. _O que ela queria, afinal? Que ele fosse descoberto?_ Ofegante, o rapaz pareceu ainda mais interessado na conversa entre eles, refletindo se seria ideal ou não ele sair da cama e se esconder embaixo dela. Aquela, em sua opinião, era uma atitude tão estúpida que o moreno sentia seu orgulho protestar, ofendido, e protelava em realizar o que a mente havia idealizado... Mesmo sabendo que era estritamente necessário se desejava permanecer oculto ante os olhos dos amigos e de Gina.

-Eu...

-Não é preciso. – Hermione a interrompeu bruscamente. – Desculpe-me por isso, Hagnes, mas ela está um pouco exaltada.

_-Eu não estou exaltada, Hermione!_ – ele ouviu a ruiva exclamar, num tom de voz meio alteado. – Eu estou muito bem! Só acho estranho o fato de Edwiges nos trazer aqui para nada!

-Ela não os trouxe para nada, Gina, Edwiges os trouxe para que vocês soubessem que ele está bem. – Hagnes se pronunciou, séria. – Eu sei que é doloroso, principalmente para você, imaginar que o Harry não quis vê-los, mas posso dizer que, quando ele se sentir pronto, esteja onde estiver, ele irá até vocês.

-Como você... – ela murmurou num tom meio sufocado e Harry sentiu o coração se contrair bruscamente._ É necessário... Não há como as coisas voltarem a ser como era antes, você sabe disso. _Ele tornou a repetir em pensamento, de modo firme.

-Porque, quando ele estava inconsciente, foi por você a quem ele chamou, na maior parte do tempo. – Hagnes respondeu num ar gentil. Harry cerrou os olhos fortemente ao sentir que eles arderam um pouco.

O cômodo acima permaneceu no mais profundo silêncio, durante longos minutos. Logo depois, Harry entreouviu Rony, Hermione e Gina se despedirem de Hagnes e andarem até a porta. O moreno escondeu metade do rosto no travesseiro e engoliu um soluço que quis escapar dos seus lábios quando o silêncio tornou a se fazer presente no recinto.

-Foi melhor assim. – ele sussurrou para si, abrindo os olhos esverdeados, deixando uma pequena lágrima escapar pelo seu rosto enquanto apertava a borda do travesseiro com força. – Você sabe que sim, Harry, você sabe...

_"... Que jamais irá ser feliz...". _

-_E que irei fazer parte de sua vida para sempre...

* * *

_

N/A: XD. Bem, aqui termina mais um capítulo. / Lisa esperando ameaças de morte e azarações pelo comportamento do Harry /


End file.
